Another Bike Ride In The Park?
by Steph81
Summary: First day at Roundview College starts the adventures of a lifetime. A Naomily based love story with all your favorite cast mates: Effy, JJ, Katie, Freddie, Cook, Thomas, and Pandora! Also my first and only story so be gentle! :
1. Chapter 1

**Another Bike Ride In The Park?**

**DISCLAIMOR: I AM NOT A WRITER, NOR CLAIM TO BE. I AM MERELY A FAN AND ENJOY OTHER PEOPLE'S STORIES AND THOUGHT I'D GIVE IT A GO! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND I HOPE THIS ISN'T TOTAL CRAP. **

As the sun breaks over the morning pavement, the headphones of a girl play the chimes of Air's "Redhead Girl". With wheels of a bicycle on the cool pavement and a pair of petite, fair hands on the handle bars, the rider has a dark green sweater and gray shorts on. She is gliding gracefully through the park with her shoulder length bright red hair, pinned with a tiny bow, falling in the wind. Her slightly slanted bangs cover her chocolate, brown eyes which are squinting from the early morning glare. Her delicate features make her look like a porcelain doll as she rides through a park, onto the street which leads her to her fist day of college.

As she gets closer to the school, the crowds of people are visible. After the ride there, her legs are already tired and the day is just starting. Waking up to a pesky, little brother rummaging around her personal items and her twin sister hogging the bathroom, she is already in a foul mood. Not to mention her sister decided to leave before her so she could show off her lame-ass flavor of the week, whom drove her in his fancy car. She isn't into that kind of show of money, and found it peaceful to ride her bike anyway.

She makes her way through the pools of people and locates the bike racks. She parks her ride, and removes her lock from her pack. Suddenly a loud pinging noise startles her and she looks up to a blonde haired girl next to the rack stop abruptly, also startled by the noise. A bicycle in tow, she realizes she accidentally kicked a rock into the rack. She parks her bike, sets her pack on the ground, removes her lock, and clicks it securely, slightly blushing.

"Sorry about that," the blonde says bashfully. "These feet of mine have a mind of their own," she admits smiling.

The redhead smiles in return, "It's no problem, just startled me is all. I'm always a tad jittery on first days. Had a shit morning, so I guess it's par for the course," a smirk curls on her pale skin. "I'm Emily by the way" she says extending her hand.

"Oh! Right, I'm Naomi" she stumbles over her bag to reach for Emily's hand. Naomi too lost in Emily's eyes to see where she was walking. She smiles bashfully, "I guess I'm a bit nervous too, yeah?" She shakes her head, realizing how clumsy she just came across the last five minutes.

"Yeah well, better to get it out now before you fall on your arse in front of the whole college, like in the cafeteria or something." Emily looks at her and notices just how blue Naomi's eyes are in the light, a slight flutter in her stomach. She smiles and pulls her pack over her head and lets it fall onto her hip.

"Yep, well I wouldn't want a repeat of last year, that's for sure" Naomi shrugs and smiles as she too pulls her bag up on her shoulder. "People shouldn't leave ketchup packets lying around on the cafeteria floor for others to step in and make complete fools of themselves, now should they?" Naomi smiles at her confession and chuckles at her awful luck.

"That was you?" Emily blurts out with a deep throaty laugh. She smiles as she sympathizes, "I heard about that, you weren't hurt were you?"

"I wish, then I could have at least gone home instead of finishing the school day with ketchup all over my trousers." Naomi shrugs her shoulders and smiles with a squint, as the sun peaks out from behind a cloud.

The bell rings to signal the start of the first day assembly, and both the girls look up.

'Well…" Naomi starts to say before being interrupted.

"Emily!" a figure shouts from a far. "Come on you cow, hurry up or we'll be late!" Emily turns to see her twin sister Katie, dressed like a call girl but pulling it off beautifully, flailing her arms and motioning her to come.

"Gahhh" Emily sighs, "I'm sorry, my sister awaits. Heaven help her if she had to sit alone for once. I gotta go, see ya later though right?"

"Yeah, see ya," Naomi smiles, sad that their conversation was cut short. She had seen Emily around before in the previous years of school, but was far too intimidated to ever speak to such a beauty. Plus, as she just witnessed, her sister can be a tad bossy and controlling of her, so the opportunity never really came up until now. She watches Emily walk off and finds herself staring a bit longer than she should. She shakes her head and scolds herself, "Christ, what are you doing. Stop. You talk to her once and you mind is already wandering." She inhales deeply and prepares for the first day drama as she starts to walk towards the auditorium with the rest of the students.

"Naomi!" chirps out a bubbly blonde with a sideways pony tail. "Wait Naomi! I'm coming!" a flushed Pandora bounces over to the awaiting Naomi. "Bonkers, it's bright today," squinting as she holds her hand up to block the sun. "Are you ready for the assembly?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with already," sighs Naomi, smiling warmly at Pandora, who is overly enthusiastic as usual.

The students file in and find seats in the stands, cliques forming with stares flashing between groups. Cheesy Roundview College theme music fills the air, unsuccessfully trying to help the students get pumped for the school year. Naomi looks around to see where her friends could be. She scans the seats and comes across a familiar redhead and stops her eyes. Emily is sitting, looking at her organizer, clearly ignoring her sister talk . Katie's gestures are grand with rolling eyes at whatever she was yapping about. Naomi feels a pull at her sleeve and Pandora points and yips as she locates JJ, Cook, and Effy sitting up in the far corner.

"Let's go!" Pandora shouts with joy and she yanks Naomi up the steps of the stands. Naomi stumbles a bit from the surprising force behind Panda's pull. "Hi guys! Happy first day yeah?" Pandora says grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey Panda, hey Naoms" nonchalantly says Effy, a mysteriously beautiful brunette with piercing blue eyes and a smirk on her face. Clearly not as enthusiastic as Panda, she smiles adoringly at her and rolls her eyes as she pats the spot next to her and gestures for the girls to join them. Naomi sits next to Effy and Panda sits next to Naomi.

"Naomikins!" Cook, a rough around the edges bloke with boyish good looks blurts. One can tell by looking at him, that he is trouble. "Babe, are you going to stay on your feet this year?" he smiles obnoxiously and holds up a ketchup packet. He continues to laugh at Naomi's past ketchup incident, quite amused with himself.

"Yeees Cooook," says an annoyed Naomi. She is used to Cook's behavior and takes no offense to his gaping mouth and smiling laughter.

Before anymore embarrassing moments are brought up by Cook, JJ points out that Freddie is down below talking to a good looking, dark skinned boy. He is shaking his hand and turns to the stands to find his group.

JJ jumps up and waves his arms and yells, "Freds!" as Freddie nods his head acknowledging JJ and pats the boy next to him on the shoulder, inviting him up the steps. As they walk up Pandora whispers to Effy, "Who is that? What a total corker! I'd like an order of surf and turf from him!"

Effy chuckles and corrects Panda, "It's SURF AND TURF, not an order of it!" and rolls her eyes at Panda's innocence.

"Hey guys!" joins Freddie and his new friend. "This is Thomas, he's new here." He flops down and his brown hair falls into his dark eyes making him flip his head, he sees a vision of beauty and can't stop his gaze.

"Hello, so glad to meet you all," said Thomas genuinely happy to meet some people. I'm from Congo and have a new found love for …what you call doughnuts?"

Panda bites her lip and gushes as she throws her arm out at Thomas, "I'm Pandora and I too love doughnuts! Maybe we can get some after school!" Not wasting anytime on claiming her territory, not like she needs to because Effy is with Cook and Naomi is into girls, so there is no competition among the group. Effy and cook both roll their eyes at the obvious flirting of Pandora and smile at each other.

Thomas smiles, "I'd like that very much." he takes a seat next to her on the bleacher bench.

Freddie is still gazing over at the girl, and he is startled when JJ shouts, "Earth to Freds!" Freddie jumps in response and says, "Yeah, I'm here. I…just.. I um never seen her before." as he points over the redhead and her twin on the other side of the bleachers.

"Oh you mean Emily and Katie?" confirms JJ. "Yeah, I had a class with Emily before, she's the one with the redder hair and she's real sweet. Quiet, but sweet. Don't know much about her sister Katie, she's dating some football player and talks about him all the time, that's all I know. You should have seen the car they rolled up in this morning."

Freddie grins, "Well, Katie is beautiful. Stunning actually." He keeps his eyes on her until the assembly begins with a loud feedback screech over the speakers, urging their attention to the front.

After the assembly of rules and warnings from administration, the students are released and allowed to choose a locker and get situated before their fist class. As Freddie pushes the door open into the hallway of lockers, the bass of Shakria's "She Wolf" booms on a random student's stereo. He sees Katie and Emily by some lockers and heads towards them, dragging JJ along.

"_Hey Em" smiles JJ, as Emily turns around from her locker. Freddie stands next to JJ just staring at Katie, waiting for his chance for an introduction._

"_Oh hey JJ," Emily smiles. "Hope you have a nice first day yeah?" Emily notices JJ's friend and asks, "Who's your friend?"_

"_I'm Freddie" he extends his arm to Emily. "Who's your lovely friend?" he asks in return, referring to Katie._

"_Oh her?" she nudges Katie with her hip. "This is my sister Katie," as Katie turns and joins the conversation. She looks at Freddie and throws her hand out, totally ignoring JJ. She smiles brightly because Freddie is a handsome bloke, and makes a smirk and says, "Yes, I'm Katie. The much more attractive sister."_

_Emily rolls her eyes at the typical comment from her sister, "Yeah well, nice to meet you Freddie. I have to get going to class, so have a nice first day, and I guess I'll see ya round." She shuts her locker and stood there waiting for Katie to follow suit._

"_You too, maybe we'll have a class together" JJ says smiling while peaking over Emily's shoulder as he sees Naomi approaching._

_Naomi just arrives at the group when Emily swings around annoyed at Katie, who is still just standing there flaunting her cleavage at Freddie, and she crashes into head on into her._

_With the collision, Emily drops her books straight on her foot. "Fuck! Bloody hell that hurt" as she drops down to pick up her stuff. She looks up to see a familiar face from the morning. "Shit, that was my fault, wasn't it? She chuckled at the coincidence. "I'm sorry Naomi, I didn't see you there. I was just trying to get this cow to stop flirting with this here boy, and I just… sorry." She says with blushed cheeks ._

"_You alright? I'm surprised I'm still on my feet." Naomi says as she helps Emily up, eager to touch her hand again. "Yeah, I was actually coming over to fetch JJ and Freddie so we all can get lockers near each other. I didn't know you knew these fools," Naomi smiles, enjoying the new connection to Emily. She looks at Emily's delicate, red lips and perfect skin until Emily snaps her out of it._

"_I had a class with JJ last year, and just met Freddie…who seems quite captivated with my sister currently." Emily rolls her eyes and smiles at Naomi._

"_I don't blame him," Naomi blurts out unconsciously, biting her bottom lip for her bluntness. _

_Emily raises an eyebrow at her and just smiles, "Well, come on then. Let's get to class shall we?" _

_Emily and Naomi walk off together, leaving Freddie and Katie talking. JJ, who is very conscious about being punctual, walks off moments later to get ready for class._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Lunchtime, a pause in the hectic morning of first classes, unenthusiastic teachers, and introductions to classmates. Emily and Naomi landed in the same Politics class which was right before lunch.. Kieran , their teacher, lamely finishes his course overview as the bell rings and lazily excuses the class.

"Christ Almighty I'm starving, I'd thought this class would never end," grumbles Kieran as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the room, leaving Emily and Naomi packing up their things chuckling.

"Wow," Naomi says with an eye roll of disapproval. "This should be an interesting year," she smiles at Emily and they both giggle from the blunt demeanor of Kieran.

"Yeah he seemed as happy to be here as we are," Emily agrees, smiling playfully she stands up with her bag. "So…dare we go to lunch or do you feel a klutzy moment coming on?"

"Ha ha ha," Naomi smirks while swinging her legs out from under the desk. A tad embarrassed at the frequent mentioning of her incident, she couldn't help but like the razzing from Emily and felt a blush upon her cheeks. She grabs her bag off the floor and nods her head, "Let's go."

As they enter the cafeteria, Naomi spots Pandora practically sitting on Thomas's lap. She's drinking a soda through a straw, and looking up adoringly at him. "Hey, there's Panda," she nudges Emily and points to the couple, "Shall we?"

Emily winks, holding out her hand at Naomi, "Do you need to hold my hand? I promise I'll never let you fall…alone at least, 'cause I'll fall with you."

Naomi couldn't stop the smile forming on her face. Even though it was meant to be funny, it was one of the sweetest things someone had ever said to her. "Haaa, I'll let you know mmk Ems? Or, perhaps a rain check yeah? " She reaches out and squeezes Emily's hand.

Emily, very aware of the jolt that just passed through her body as Naomi squeezed her hand, replies with a smile. They make their way to the table and Emily stands while Naomi greeted Panda and Thomas, "Hey guys, mind if we join you? This is Emily by the way."

"Oh yes! I remember Fredster was drooling over you sister this morning." Panda says welcoming Emily to sit down. "We were trying to get lockers so we didn't get introductions. I'm Pandora, you can call me Panda! Everyone does…haha I'm useless, huh Tommo?" She rolls her head back to Thomas and plants her side pony on his shoulder.

"So glad to meet you ," smiles Thomas, who seems quite content with his "Panda Poo", or so it says on the top of his right hand enclosed in a heart. "We were just discussing Panda's birthday plans. Care to share some ideas on what to do?"

"I want a pajama party! We can play Twister and bake brownies and dance and do make-overs and OH! I CAN GET A BOUNCE CASTLE…" Panda goes on and on before she's interrupted.

"But Panda, your mum doesn't allow boys over, you know that. We'll have to think of something else so the guys can celebrate too yeah?" Naomi reminds Panda of her strict mother.

They all munch on their lunches while pondering fun things to do. "I always liked roller skating," Naomi said. "And doesn't your aunt and uncle still own that rink in Bristol?"

"OH MY GOD! THAT'S IT!" Panda leaps to her feet in victory. "OH! And to make it better, it's going to have and 80s theme!" She sits down and whips open her notebook to feverously start making plans, and looks up to find unenthusiastic faces. "What? Oh come on! The 80s had GREAT fashion and there was WHIZZER music!" Pandora defends the decade which she clearly missed out on.

Thomas seems cool with anything and Emily smiles excitedly, but Naomi smirks, "Most of us were barely BORN in the 80s…but hey it's YOUR party, sounds brill." She humors Panda's vision.

"I have never skated before," confesses Thomas. "You will have to show me how Panda." He nuzzles her shoulder with his as she blushes and returns the smile.

"It's sorted then!" Panda exclaimes, "I can't wait to tell the rest of the gang." She smiles and shoves the remaining bites of her lunch in her mouth and chews proudly.

The ending lunch bell rings as students make their way back to class.

"Okay guys, We'll catch up later year?" Panda waves as she pulls Thomas with her out of the Cafeteria.

"Yeah, see you!" Emily and Naomi say in unison.

"Whoa, I have only done that with my sister. I rarely speak in stereo with other people." Emily smiles, amused as she tosses her trash in the bin. They make their exit from the cafeteria and walk down the hallway.

" Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you to sing along to my stereo." Naomi sings out 'cause she had heard that song on the radio earlier that morning.

"Hahaa, I love that song." Emily enjoying Naomi's musical outburst. "I can't sing for shit, but I love to hear others sing. And now I'll have that in my head all day." She teases and smiles. Emily pauses and stares at Naomi's lips as she moistens them with her tongue and curls into a smile.

"Yeah? Well maybe we can go do karaoke sometime?" Naomi instantly responds, not realizing she totally just asked Emily out and quickly modifies it to not come across as forward, " I mean…all of us, I you want. Cook and Effy do a smashing version of Captain & Tennille's 'Love Will Keep Us Together' and JJ does a great 'Ice Ice Baby'. Oh, and your life isn't complete until you hear Panda sing Belinda Carlisle's 'Heaven Is A Place On Earth'. She LOVES the 80s."

"I'd so love that!" Emily grins at the thought of JJ rapping, as they reach their lockers and come up on Freddy and Katie swooning over each other.

"You'd so love what?" Katie butts in.

"Karaoke Katie, Naomi has invited me and everyone to go sometime. Is that okay with you, fucks sake you're a nosey cow." Emily snaps back and rolls her eyes.

Freddie smiles brightly and says, "Alright! We haven't had a karaoke outing in a while! Oh babe, wait 'till you hear my Bon Jovi 'Wanted Dead or Alive'. I'm spectacular, go ahead ask Naoms here, she'll tell you."

"Oh yes, he is most impressive. Wins all the girls hearts with that one." Naomi smirks and smiles warmly at Freddie as she pats him on the shoulder. Emily smiles at Naomi and down at her feet, excited of the thought of hanging out with her.

Cook, JJ, and Effy stroll up and greet the group. "Bollocks, these classes are shit. Let's get out of here and get fucked up yeah" Cook grumbles.

"Easy there tiger, the day is not even over yet. You can make it babe, remember what you promised me?" Effy says calmly to Cook.

"Yeah babe, I got this." Cook beat his chest and explained. "Ef here doesn't think I can go a week without drugs or alcohol. Yeah, well I'm gonna prove her wrong and she's going to reward me big time." He brags as he nudges JJ with his elbow.

JJ rolls his eyes, "Yeah Cook, but you have to actually make it first and I already had to pull two fags out of your mouth while on lunch."

"Yeah, thanks man. Helping the cookie monster get his milk." Cook winks at JJ, receiving another eye roll in return.

The next bell for classes ring and the group disperses in a cluster of waves and nods.

"_Looks like we have some fun times ahead of us eh?" Naomi looks to Emily and stops walking, sticking her hand in her pocket._

"_Yeah, it sounds like a blast, I'm excited. I haven't really had a group of friends before to actually DO stuff with. My sister just dragged me along to places with her superficial friends before, so I'm really looking forward to it." Emily confesses as she looks down at her feet. "I'm looking forward to hanging out with you."_

_Naomi looks at the ground, scuffing her feet, she feels her face burn, "Well in case I don't see you at the bike rack, let me give this to you now." She hands Emily a folded piece of paper. "I gotta get to class, see ya later then?"_

"_Right, see ya later." Emily smiles as she takes the paper. While departing for her own class, Emily's heart pounded out of her chest. "Fuck's sake Emily, what's wrong with you?" She inhaled to calm herself down as she opened the paper and slowly exhaled. After she opens a few folds, Emily reveals Naomi Campbell's phone number with, "Call me if you ever get bored or need a laugh or whatever." She blushes from the rush of excitement of the unknown and new found friendship with Naomi. She refolds the paper, squeezes it in her fingers, and bites her lip before she tucks it into her back pocket, and enters her classroom._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Students fill the hallways with loud chaos and laughter. Emily fights her way through the crowd while keeping a lookout for Naomi, in hopes to catch her. Perhaps they could ride their bikes home together and talk more, but with the thick groups of people she couldn't see anyone or thing.

"Emily!" an arm reaches out and grabs her, Katie stands there in bewilderment of the congested hallway. "Hey, are you ready to go? Danny is outside waiting for us."

"Oh thanks for waiting this time," Emily says in annoyance. "Thanks, but I took my bike this morning remember?"

"That's fine, we'll take it in the trunk. He is going to take us for ice cream, come on yeah?" Katie pleads.

"Alright, let me get my things and we'll be off." Emily agrees.

They come to the bike racks to see both Emily and Naomi's bikes still locked. Emily starts unlocking her bike as Katie says, "Is that Naomi's bike? You know Freds told me a lot about your new found friends. I like them all right, but that Naomi…you know she's a lezzer right? She seems to be nice enough, I just…I mean, it seems like…well, you guys hit it off yeah? She looks at Emily sideways, "She's not going to rub off on you is she?"

Emily rolls her bike off the rack and looks at Katie with disgust, "Don't be ridiculous Katie. I'm not gay, and she's nice. I like her a lot. God, you're such a cow! I finally make some friends and you get all jealous! And besides, they are YOUR friends too! Since you and Freddie are all loved up, even though Danny is waiting for YOU right now. Mind your own business okay? You know, I think I'll just ride home."

"Wha? Fine, whatever…and I'm totally ending it with Danny, he can fuck off. Freddie is so dreamy, and he's super fit. I just wanted a ride home and a free cone first OK?" Katie shouts as she storms off.

Emily pauses in thought before mounting her bike and adjusting her bag. She sat up feeling her back pocket, the paper still secure. She smiles and gives a look around for Naomi, before peddling off. She arrives at home and heads straight for her room, happy to see Katie isn't home yet.

"Fuck's sake," Emily sighs as she flops on her bed, letting her bag land on the floor. She pulls out the paper out of her pocket and sets it next to her on the bed. She turns and pulls out her Ipod from her nightstand, plugging in both ear buds. With The Cardigans' "Erase/Rewind" filling her head, she closes her eyes and lays back on her bed. Emily replays the events of the day with Naomi and the rest of the gang, her classes and teachers, and the fun times to be had at Pandora's party and karaoke nights. Her thoughts drift back to Naomi, and those inviting blue eyes. Something was attracting her to Naomi, she didn't understand it. A smile forms on her face as she thinks of their interactions. She knew something was different about her from the minute they met. Naomi was exciting and fun, not to mention attractive and smart, and a refreshing change to hanging out with Katie and her lame followers. Plus the feeling in her gut, whenever she was around her, was certainly a different experience. Emily has never felt that way around a girl…or boy for that matter. What that means, she doesn't know, but she likes it. With the urge to call Naomi getting stronger, she reaches for the paper. Sitting up, she swings her legs off the bed, finds her phone and starts to dial the numbers.

Just as Emily was typing the last digit into the phone, Katie barges into the room with a scowl and screams, "God, some men can be such babies! I dumped that tosser, and he started to cry like a little bitch!" Katie looks over at Emily, "What are you doing? Who are you calling?" She takes are few steps closer and looks at the paper. "Oh my god! You're calling that lezzer? I knew it! Are you gay now Emily? What the fuck!"

"Shut up you cow!" Emily yells as she pulls her legs back up on the bed and tucks them under her arms. "We have a class together you know, PLUS she's my friend! Worry about your own life! I don't care about who you're fucking, so do the same for me! Fuck's sake."

Katie slowly smiles and crosses her arms, "So you're fucking her now?"

"God!" Emily takes her pillow are chucks it at her sister. "Stop! I'm not gay, and even if I was, it's my business...so bugger off."

Katie rolls her eyes, "Yeah well, no twin of mine is going to be a lezzer, I have a reputation to keep."

Emily looks up at Katie with anger, "The whole world doesn't revolve around you Katie. I am more than just your shadow." She grabs her bag and rummages through it, collecting the work that needs to be accomplished before the morning.

Katie stands in shock, letting the truth sink in until their mother's call breaks her awe, "Girls, dinner!"

Realizing she was wrong, she softens her face and body. "Emily?" Katie asks.

Emily looks up at her, "what?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I act that way sometimes. I love you. You are more than a shadow, you're wonderful. I guess I haven't been very supportive of you for awhile yeah?" Katie steps closer to Emily's bed and reaches out for her hand. "Let's go to dinner?"

Emily accepts her apology and holds her hand, "We're just growing up and we're different. I love you too Katie. So I may not be as sure of myself as you are, but that's for me to figure out. And leave Naomi alone, I really like her and she's done nothing wrong to you okay?"

"Okay Ems," Katie agrees and squeezes her hand. "Dinner yeah? Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The morning comes and Emily wakes with a new feeling, excitement. The sun is shining through her window and the smell of bacon is wafting into the room. She takes a deep breath and stretches, limbs popping out from under the covers. She turns to see if Katie is there. No, looks like another cold shower for her. She shrugs and pulls the covers off and gets out of bed, at least she'll get breakfast before Katie.

Emily pads her way downstairs. "Morning," she greets her little brother, who is doing inappropriate things to his half of melon with his tongue. She rolls her eyes as she takes a seat and helps herself to bacon, eggs, fruit, and toast.

"Morning love," Emily's mom said.

"Morning mum," she smiles and yawns.

"Oi! Where's my love?" Emily's dad says as he walks from the kitchen, to the table and sits. "What am I? Chopped liver?"

"Sorry dad, good morning." Emily smiles as she chomped down on a crispy piece of bacon.

He smiles and raises his mug to his mouth and takes a sip, "You like college so far dear?"

"Yes, so far it's been good dad." Emily says smiling while spreading butter over her toast. She suddenly hears Katie emerge from the bathroom, and sticks the toast in her mouth, pushing her chair out from under the table. "Gotta go get ready now. Thanks for breakfast," and she scoots back upstairs to claim the bathroom.

Emily brings in her portable Ipod stereo and plugs in her Ipod. She turns up the music, listening to "Blue Eyes" by the Cary Brothers, she finds Katie actually left her some hot water today. "Whoa, first time for everything eh?" she smiles as she undresses and gets in the shower. She couldn't help but day dream about Naomi while listening to the song, as the water washed over her. She finished her shower and gets ready for her bike ride into school.

Emily finishes getting ready and is ready to roll out the door. She knows Katie is riding with Freddie this morning, so she could leave whenever she wanted. She plugs her ear buds into her ears and turns the music to a moderate level for safety. She starts peddling with Aqualung's "Brighter Than Sunshine" filling her head. She cruises along with ease, enjoying the crisp morning air. The sun wasn't as glaring as it was the day before, and she feels a slight smile forming on her lips. She was coming up on the familiar park she cuts through and she squinted to see a figure up ahead.

Emily rolls up to woman reading on a worn down bench, with her bike flat on the grass beside her. It was Naomi, who was in her own world reading a text book frantically and didn't even her Emily pull up. Emily's face felt warm and she smiles, "Fancy meeting you here," Emily smiles as she removes her ear buds, also taking her foot off the pedal and planting it firmly on the ground.

"Huh? Oh hey Ems! I didn't even see you , how are you?" Naomi says in a surprised chuckle. "I totally forgot I had to read this last night. Panda came over and insisted we make invitations for her birthday party." She smiles, playfully rolling her sun-filled blue eyes, they looked like topaz jewels with lightning bolts in them.

Emily couldn't help but stare and smile. "May I sit with you? We have a little time before class."

Naomi jumps at the offer and scoots down on the bench, moving her bag and tea, "Oh yeah, please have a seat." She feels her cheeks glow as Emily parks her ride next to Naomi's and takes a seat next to her.

She settles into the bench, grazing Naomi's arm with hers, and tucks her hair behind her ear. "So, do you always come to the park before school?"

"Not always, today just felt like a nice day for it. It was fate I guess, because here you are," Naomi says with a cheeky grin. "Oh, would you like some tea? I have a thermos with extra cups."

"Do you always carry extra cups with you?" Emily giggles at Naomi.

"Hey, don't' laugh…you never know, right? Would you like some or not?" Naomi smiles and holds up a glass to Emily's hand, which she grabs in response. "Careful, it's hot," as she reaches for Emily's hand and holds it steady as she pours tea into her cup.

Emily froze as Naomi held her hand. She couldn't tell if the heat was coming from the tea or Naomi's long, thin fingers. She watches as Naomi tips the thermos back up and caps it, smiling she asks, "Sugar?"

Emily laughs, "Why am I surprised? Yes please." She watches Naomi pull out packets of sugar from her bag and rip them open, pouring the contents in Emily's cup. "Thank you very much," Emily smiles.

"Wait!" Naomi reaches back into her bag to reveal a stirrer and hands it to Emily.

"You really think of everything don't you?" Emily turns her head to the side, and smiles adoringly.

Naomi's stomach buzzes. Emily's dark eyes look so beautiful and hypnotic in the light and she felt time freeze. She snaps herself out of it and smiles, "Hahaa, well I'm a dork. I like to be ready for anything." She sips her tea and motions to her book, and asks, "Do you mind if I finish this real quick?"

Emily sips her tea and nods, "Mmmhmm." She peacefully looks around, taking in all the scenery and smells while Naomi finishes her reading. Emily couldn't help but notice how easy it was to be around Naomi, how nice it was too. She smiles at the thought of sitting there with Naomi forever.

Naomi slammed her book shut with a loud clap, once again startling Emily, causing her to spill her tea down her front. "Bugger!" Emily yelps as she tries to avoid burning any other part of her body. "You have a way of always scaring me, Naomi." Emily smiles as she wipes the excess tea off her coat.

"Oh sorry, did you burn yourself?" Naomi bashfully asks. "Here," as she hands here some napkins from her pack.

"Thanks," Emily smiles. "I'm fine, just a little tea on my coat."

"Well, we should probably get going to class now." Naomi says while looking at her watch. She finishes her tea in one last gulp and tosses the cup in a garbage can next to the bench. She puts her book back in her bag and zips it up, then throws it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Emily takes one last sip of her tea and disposes of the cup. She grabs her bag and pulls her bike up off the grass, "Shall we?" Emily smiles at Naomi as she throws her leg over her bike and places her foot on the pedal, leaving the other on the ground.

"We shall," Naomi smiles and hops on her bike, adjusting her bag. "It's a nice day for a ride in the park," She says in a "rich" accent with a goofy grin. She nods as they both start to pedal off.

They laugh and smile as they ride to school, totally unaware of their surroundings. They arrive at school before they know it and head to the bike racks.

Emily pops off her bike and removes her lock from her bag, "So when is Panda's party again?"

Naomi, doing the same, looks over at her bag, "Oh yeah, I have an invitation for you. Well, Pandora has one for you, but I helped you know? The party is actually tomorrow because her aunt and uncle are opening the rink to only us. So they can't use a normally busy day for it. Her birthday is Friday, so we're celebrating a bit early; however, she wants to do karaoke Friday night for her official birthday." She stands up grabbing her bag. Opening it to find the invitations, and finding the one addressed to Emily. Naomi hands it to her.

"Oh wow, that's short notice. I don't have a present or anything," Emily realizes as she and takes the card from Naomi's fingers. Lightly brushing her tips, they were warm and soft and electric.

"We aren't like that," Naomi explains. "We don't exchange gives regularly, just having each other's company is enough." She touches Emily's forearm to reassure her. Through Emily's coat, Naomi could feel her heat come from within, and she smiles at her. "Tell you what, we all get together at my mum's and bake her a cake. How about you come over tonight and join us?"

Emily smiles brightly, showing off her precious dimples, "That sounds great."

Just then, Pandora bounces up with a chirp, "Hey guys! Oh Naomi, don't forget to give Em her invitation card yeah? "

Naomi nods and smiles, "Just delivered."

"Ripper!" Panda grins ear to ear. "I'm so excited you're coming Emily! I already saw Katie and Freds, I gave them their invites but they already had plans made for tomorrow and are going to come later in the evening. That's fine, I know it's last minute…their loss!

The bell rings, signaling students to get to class.

"Well, gotta go find Tommo! See you ladies later!" Panda shouts and frolics away.

Emily smiles and waves, then looks down at the cheesy party invitation. It was covered in neon green, pink, and yellow. Actually it fit Panda perfectly, she really did miss her decade. The location, time, and date were on the card along with: giant sunglasses, colorful bracelets, huge gaudy earrings, and high top shoes. "Wow, this should be interesting," Emily giggles at Naomi. "So you were only holding my invitation?"

"I thought I may see you first, since we have our bike routine and all," Naomi's cheeks flush. "I mean, I hoped I would see you, so I could give this to you…but hey, we should get in yeah?"

Emily looks down and bites her bottom lip slightly, and lifts her eyes up to Naomi and nods. "Yeah, we should get in, don't wanna be late."

Together they walk inside and head to their lockers. Since they are running a bit late, neither girls saw anyone else from the gang, for they had already gone to class. The day went fast and in a blink of an eye, it was time for Politics…with Naomi. When Emily enters the room, Naomi is already seated looking through her planner. Emily feels a buzz in her belly and smiles in her direction. Naomi looks up and smiles back and nodded her head to the side, as to say get over her and sit down already.

_Emily sets down her bag and takes her seat, greeting Naomi "Hello there. Ready for another exciting Politics session?" She smiles and rolls her eyes._

"_Oh yes, can't wait," Naomi snorts and turns, "Here, I have to give you this before lunch so Panda doesn't see," as she holds out another folder piece of paper to Emily._

_Emily smiles and takes it. She was beginning to enjoy these folded treasures from Naomi._

_Naomi explains, "It's directions to my house and my phone number again…" _

"_Just in case, right?" Emily jokingly interjects. She smiles and puts it in her pocket._

_Naomi nods and smiles sheepishly, "Everyone is coming over around 6 this evening to bake the cake. You're more than welcome to come over earlier and help me set up and such…if you want."_

_Emily loves baking, and responds excitedly, "Can't wait!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Naomi sits in her room, on her bed listening to Garbage's "My Lover's Box" while plotting out ingredients and things she needs for Pandora's cake. It's 4:45pm, almost time to go to the store. Naomi rolls off her bed and throws some shoes on, getting ready to leave for the store.

Naomi's phone rings and she stops in her tracks. She looks at the caller ID to see an unknown number. Her stomach flutters, hoping it is Emily calling. "Hello?" she answers the call.

"Naomi?" a rich, raspy voice asks on the other end. Naomi's heart skips a beat.

"Bonsoir," Naomi smiles, fully aware that it is Emily calling, she feel her cheeks get hot.

"Hi, this is Emily. I was calling to see if you still needed help getting set up and stuff," Emily inquires.

"Actually I was about to head to the store right now. Care to join me? I could use a hand. My mum is letting me use her car, I can come pick you up yeah?" She could barely control the speed of the words as they left her mouth.

"Yeah that'd be cool!" Emily's excitement carries through the phone. She gives Naomi directions to her home and frantically gets ready for her arrival. Turns out Naomi and Emily live near each other and Naomi arrives minutes later.

Naomi parks and gets out of the car. She walks up to the door and through the glass she could see Emily getting things together. She rings the bell and Emily grinds to a halt. She runs to the door before James, the pervert could, and answers it. "Hey! I didn't realize you live so close, you got here faster than I'd thought you would. I'm almost ready, come on in."

"Thanks, yeah it was a surprise to me to when suddenly I was here…I swear I went the speed limit," Naomi smiles as she enters the hallway, hands in her pockets, looking around.

"Alright, all set!" Emily announces as she walks towards Naomi with a little duffle bag.

"What's all this?" Naomi asks as she points at the duffle.

"I just want to be prepared for anything," Emily winks and smiles as she grabs Naomi's hand and pulls her out of the house.

Naomi knows it is a joking dig at her and smiles, too preoccupied with Emily's hand on hers to care. Naomi gets the door for Emily and says, "Allow me." Emily grins and flops in the car. "Hands in?" Emily holds her thumbs up by her face and Naomi shuts the car door. She runs around to the other side and gets in the car. "Heeere we go." She looks over at Emily and smiles as she starts the engine, both girls blasted by the speakers playing "Take it off" by The Donnas. "Seat belts?" Naomi instructs and Emily smiles as she fastens hers.

Naomi drives off, "The store isn't far, and we don't need too much."

"So you make her a cake every year?" Emily asks while looking at the window.

"She likes it. She's easily amused in life, " Naomi smiles at the thought of Pandora chasing butterflies. "We've only done this a few years now, but she loves sweets so you can't do wrong."

Emily smiles as they pull into a tiny hole-in-the-wall grocery store. "We're here." Naomi announces.

They grab a basket and head in. "Hmmmm let's see. Eggggs…miiilk…flooour…and oiiiiilz." Naomi thinks out loud, she had her list in her head, but seemed to forget everything once Emily called.

"Oiiiilz eh?" Emily curled her lips as she grabbed some flour off the shelf. They giggle and continue shopping. "This is so fun," Emily admitted. "I love doing stuff like this."

"Yeah? Me too," Naomi smiles at her. "Okay, all set? Lets' get back to mine and get set up yeah?"

Naomi's phone starts to ring as they get in the car, she grabs it and looks to see Effy is calling. "Hey Ef," Naomi answers.

"Hey Naoms, bad news…Cook and I can't make cake night. His parents are dragging us out to dinner against our wills. I also think Freds is out with Katie at a movie and it doesn't get out till 7. I'm sure Thomas is with Panda at her aunts and JJ, well I don't know where JJ is…the magic shop working on pick up tricks or something. This was kinda short notice, so sorry." Effy explained.

"Oh no, it's okay. Emily and I can handle it," Naomi looks over at Emily and smiles.

"Emiiiily?" Effy pokes. "I think you two will be just fine eh?" Effy's smirk carries through the phone.

Naomi blushes and looks out the window, "Haha okay, well have fun and we'll see you tomorrow then yeah?" She hangs up and turns to Emily, "Looks like it's you and I tonight. Everyone else has fucked off."

Emily lifts her shoulders and cocks her head to the side, "Oh well, we can still have fun." She smiles at thought of being alone with Naomi and reaches for the radio. She turns up Kylie Minogue's "Can't Get You Out Of My Head" nods her head to the beat and puts her arm out the window, letting her fingers play in the wind.

Naomi pulls up at her house. She grabs the items from the back seat and meets Emily around the other side of the car. They head inside and Emily looks around smiling while holding her duffle. "Where is your mum?" Emily asks while Naomi puts the supplies in the kitchen.

"She's out at the movies till 8 I think, she knew the gang was coming over to bake the cake. Hence why she let me use her car," Naomi said as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "So, want to get crackin'?"

Emily held up her duffle, "Just give me a sec." She unzips it and pulls out an apron, and throws it over her head. It was white with one giant cupcake in the center, covered in colorful sprinkles with smaller cupcakes and kissie lips orbiting around the giant cupcake. Printed above the giant cupcake it said "Kiss My Cakes." Her red hair resembles the cherry on top.

Naomi tries to hold back the laughter, but ends up cracking up at Emily. "What?"

Emily asks coyly. "I don't want to get dirty, what's wrong with that?"

Naomi just shook her head and threw her arm up motioning for Emily to follow her into the kitchen. Emily leans forward to wash her hands, still bashful about her apron. Naomi does the same, still chuckling she mutters, "Kiss my cakes."

Emily defends her apron, "It was a gift from my grandma okay?" she smiles, slightly blushing, bumping Naomi with her hip.

They dig in and start baking, it doesn't take long with two people doing it. Ironically without Cook and JJ fooling around and making a mess, they finish a lot sooner than in previous cake baking experiences. "Okay, so this will be about 45 minutes, are you hungry? Did you want to order a pizza while we wait or something?"

Emily rubs her cupcake, "I am hungry, and pizza does sound good."

"It's sorted then," Naomi pulled out some take out menus and set them on the counter. "Take a look, I'll start to clean up." She turns the faucet on squirts a bunch of dish soap into the sink.

Emily looks them over and chooses a random pizza joint. Naomi calls and orders, "Okay, it will be here in 15 minutes." Naomi walks to the sink, which is full of clean soap bubbles and plays with a pile of suds in her hand. "My mum hates when I do this. Says I'm wasting the soap. I disagree, I am using the soap to it's full potential."

Emily laughs as she steps up to Naomi's hand and blows all the suds out of her hand and into her face. Naomi screams and laughs, "Hey!" Naomi finds the batter bowl and runs her finger along the side. She turns to Emily, who is playing with the bubbles now, and says, "Hey Ems?"

Emily turns to Naomi, "Yeah?" Naomi draws a chocolate line down Emily's nose and stands back to bask in her revenge. Emily squeaks, "Wha! Nooo." Emily smirks childishly and walks over to a batter covered spatula, "Katie and I have had our share of food fights." She picks it up and lunges at Naomi.

Naomi anticipates Emily's move and grabs her wrist, trying to free the spatula. Between squeals, flying batter, and laughter Naomi manages to get more smeared across Emily's chin and cheek. A few chairs overturned and a fallen bowl later Emily hits Naomi square on the forehead with a chocolate blob. Emily surprises Naomi with her strength for her size as she pins her up against the sink. She is stuck and can't reach any bubbles in the sink to throw at her. Both arms are occupied holding back her gooey fingers and spatula. Both girls out of breath, in stitches, Naomi smiles, as she realizes her secret weapon. Emily has a burst of energy and shoves the spatula at Naomi, "AAAAH! EMILY! NO!" She pushes back in time to stop her. Emily's eyes are big, her smile is even bigger , and Naomi feels her stomach flop . Naomi fully aware of the close proximity of their bodies, loosens her grip on Emily's right hand. She gently places it on Emily's chocolaty cheek, leans in and presses her soft lips onto Emily's. There wasn't enough time for Emily to kiss her back before the doorbell rang.

_They both jump at the sudden noise. Emily slips in the batter on the floor but catches her self on the table, giggling harder, "Pizza?" she asks._

_Naomi reaches her hand out to Emily and helps her up. She walks to the door while removing her wallet from her pocket. She comes back into the kitchen with the pizza to see Emily sitting quietly. She sets the pizza on the table. "Did you want something to drink? Water, juice, beer?" Naomi asks Emily as she returns to the table with plates._

"_I'll take water, thanks…something to clean off my face" Emily laughs. "I think you won, except for the one mark I got on your forehead."_

_Naomi puts her hand to her forehead and feels it, "No wonder the pizza delivery guy was staring at me." She brought some wet cloths over for her and Emily and starts cleaning her own face off. Naomi finishes and gets up to grab some bottles of water. She sits back down and hands Emily her water, amused with their past activities._

_Emily opens the box and pulls out a slice. She begins to blow on it , and looks at Naomi. "You kissed me?" She turns her head to the side with a smirk, "That is against the rules of food fighting." She smiles she takes a bite of her pizza._

_Naomi smiles, relieved that she wasn't upset about it, shrugged and said, "Yeah well, I was just following instructions." She points at the silly apron Emily was still wearing. "Kiss my cakes…"she grins and takes a slice out of the box._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Naomi lay awake in her bed that night. Thinking about the kiss, replaying it in her mind. It was barely a kiss, barely a touch. Her lips were left wanting more, but she was scared that it was too forward. Wondering what if the doorbell didn't ring when it did, would Emily have kissed her back? Did she go too far? Did she fuck up things? What if, what if, what if? Naomi wraps her pillow around her head and slumps into the sheets, hoping to fall asleep.

Morning comes too soon. Naomi's alarm wakes her and she rolls over to hit snooze. She rubs her eyes and lets her arms fall to her sides, "Fuck's sake." She has a nerve racking day ahead of her. First she desperately wants to see Emily to make sure everything is okay between them. Second, tonight was the party and she had know clue what to wear, plus Emily's reaction can make or break that party. Third, she still has to decorate Panda's cake after college. Naomi groaned as she pries herself from bed. "Here goes nothing," as she got in the shower and ready for her day.

She nabs a piece of toast from her mum's breakfast and scurries out the door yelling, "Bye mum, love you!". She hears her mom respond with love and grabs her bike from the garage. She pulls out of the drive way and heads towards the park, anxious and excited.

So far she hasn't seen Emily, but she isn't to the park yet. Naomi comes closer to her favorite bench and sees it is occupied. She shrugs and rides closer to see that it's Emily sitting on the bench. Her brain starts to wail, stomach aches, and her knees turn to jelly.

Emily is listening to her Ipod when Naomi pulls up. She looks up and smiles brightly, "Hey, good morning!" Emily instantly scoots over to her right to make room for Naomi.

Naomi lets out a gushing smile, relieved that Emily seems happy to see her and not furious or disgusted. "Morning early bird, you're awful chipper today," Naomi grins as she flopped her bike down along with her bag and sat next to Emily.

Emily smiles bigger as she throws her hand down on top of Naomi's and squeezes, "I'm excited to roller skate tonight! It's been ages since I've last been." She shoots her bright eyes at Naomi's sleepy blues. Emily's hand feels so warm and soft on Naomi's. She looks down at their hands and smiles. She looks up at Emily, who is still grinning like a little kid, and feels her stomach flip.

Naomi felt her face freeze mid grin, "Hey what are you listening to? I notice you always have your buds in, mind if I take a listen?" Seeing this a good opportunity to snuggle up close to Emily and get an idea of what kind of music she likes.

Emily removes her left bud and hands it to Naomi, "Here, currently playing we have Dido's 'Here With Me' and I hope it's loud enough, I keep my volume down low when I'm ridding."

Naomi smiles as she inserts the bud into her right ear, and adjusts her body close to Emily's so the cord could reach. Just as the chorus came on, Emily finds Naomi's hand setting on the bench in between them and rests her hand on top. Naomi's arm hairs stand up.

**Oh I am what I am**

**I'll do what I want**

**But I can't hide**

**I won't go **

**I won't sleep**

**I can't breathe **

**Until you're resting here with me**

**I won't leave**

**I can't hide**

**I cannot be**

**Until you're resting here with me**

**Naomi feels like Emily is reading her mind with this song. The song ends and goes into a bouncy dance song called "Stupid Shit" by Girlicious. Emily still has her hand on Naomi's, and she feels her face get hot. **

**She leans up and takes the bud out and Emily shifts, "It's a wee early for some stupid shit." Naomi smiles and tries to cool her face nonchalantly.**

**Emily laughs, "It's a silly song, but I like to dance to it." She clears her throat and turns to bench partner, "Naomi?"**

"**Yes Emsy? Naomi cutely responds.**

"**How long have you known you're gay?" Emily shyly asks. **

**Naomi stretches her arms out in front of her and takes a deep breath, "Well…first, don't listen to the rumors. I haven't actually done anything more than kissing. I have always liked girls. I've had crushes on girls…and one went bad, hence the rumors. Even as a child I knew I was different, I just never took to boys like my friends did." She smiles at Emily, in hopes that her answer was sufficient.**

**Emily bites her lip as she fidgets with her hands, " And last night? Was that just a desperate move to avoid my chocolaty revenge? Or…"**

**Naomi realizes that Emily is fishing for a specific answer. She sees Emily was plagued with the same anxiety and nerves as her and interrupts, "Emily? Are you saying you wanted me to kiss you last night? "**

**Emily turns away feeling her cheeks turn red and inspects a loose thread on her cuff, "I um…I don't…Did you want to?"**

**Naomi turns to her, holds her hand up to Emily's jaw, turning her head towards her and says. "I want to kiss you now." **

**Emily stares at Naomi, and feels the warm hand on her face pull her in slightly as Naomi brings her lips to Emily's. **

**Naomi feels her lips melt into Emily's and brings her other hand up to meet the other side of her soft face. **

**Emily is stuck in slow motion and doesn't realize what is happening until she feels the second hand melting into her face. She pulls back slightly, resting her forehead on Naomi's, and let out a smile with a nervous giggle. Naomi moves her hands to Emily's shoulders and looks down at Emily's hands. Emily takes a breath, faces Naomi again and fully presses her lips against Naomi's. This time she was kissing back. This time she was in control of her body. This time she melted like an ice cube under a stream of hot water. **

**Naomi is caught by surprise and lets out a slight coo. She felt Emily's hand behind her neck pulling her closer. Naomi is floating on air. She tries to quiet her brain and enjoy what was happening, when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She slows her kisses and pulls away, "Christ sake," Naomi checks her phone to see her alarm is going off. "Hey Ems? We gotta go." She puts her phone back in her pocket, kisses Emily's forehead, and squeezes her hands in hers. **

"**I lost track of time," Emily says while the effects of gravity take hold of her.**

"**Me too, " Naomi smiles at Emily as she gathers her things and stands her bike up. "I hope my legs work, cause right now they feel like Jell-O."**

**Emily stands up and gets her things together, hopping on her bike she looks at Naomi, "Another bike ride in the park?" **

**Naomi grins, "I'd love another bike ride in the park." They peddled off hoping to beat the bell.**

**As they arrive at school, no minutes to spare, they lock up their bikes and scramble to the doors. Emily looks at Naomi, "Well have a nice class, I'll see you in Politics later yeah?"**

**Naomi nods, smiles, and pulls her in for another kiss. "Yes, I'll see you soon Em." She wraps her arms around Emily and squeezes slightly, kisses her on the cheek, and walks into the building.**

**Emily can't concentrate on anything, she doodles in her notebook and day dreams. The day couldn't go fast enough. She never thought she'd want to go to Politics class so bad before. She just wants to be sitting next to Naomi in someway. The bell rang and Emily practically leaves dust floating in the air as she makes her exit. She enters the crowd of people and mills through towards her locker. Katie was waiting for her.**

"**Well look who finally decided to show up? Where the hell were you?" Katie interrogates with a smirk. Emily digs around in her locker ignoring Katie's questions. "Well?" Katie's insists for an answer. Emily shuts her locker, turns to Katie and smiles before walking off. Katie takes that as her answer, "Fine, don't tell me. I'll find out eventually. Freds and I are going out tonight but we'll be at the 80s party later, so I'll see you there yeah?" Emily waves in response and continues to her destination…Naomi.**

**Emily flies through the door, almost running another student over. Naomi laughs after witnessing the possible collision and looks down at her desk. As Emily approaches her desk she looks up and smiles, "Easy there tiger."**

**Emily sits and smiles, "Leave me alone, I was in a hurry." **

**Naomi smiles, "Yeah? Politics are exciting aren't they?"**

**Emily pushes Naomi slightly in the shoulder, "Stop, you know why." **

**Naomi smirks, and leans over to her bag, removing a folded piece of paper. She extends her arm out to Emily, "This is for you."**

"**What is it?" Emily asks excitedly. **

"**A note. I wrote you a note." Naomi smiles as she rests her head on the hand of her propped up arm.**

**Emily bit her lip and slowly unraveled the note. Clearly Naomi had mutual lack of interest in school. The note was covered in doodles surrounding a tiny message in a box, asking if Emily wants to come over after school and help decorate Panda's cake.**

**Kieran starts talking and Naomi gives her attention to him. Meanwhile, Emily pulls out a fresh piece of paper, writes her response on it, then proceeds to doodle all over it. Nothing Kieran had to say could trump the thoughts of Ms. Naomi Campbell.**

**The lunch bell ringing startles Emily and she quickly folds her not into a perfect triangle. As Naomi walks with her to lunch, she delivers the note. Naomi smiles, "Awe, you wrote me a note too?" They head into lunch and meet with Pandora and Thomas. **

"**Hey guys! I'm so excited for my party tonight? Are you excited?" Panda blurts as the girls take their seats. Thomas smiles at her and holds her hand. **

"**I am man enough to admit, I may fall…frequently."**

"**It's okay Thomas. I am very excited, but I haven't skated in ages," Emily sympathizes. Naomi reaches under the table and squeezes her hand.**

"**It will be okay Ems, I promise I'll never let you fall…alone, 'cause I'll fall with you." Naomi smiles and continues to hold her hand. Emily remembers that line from a few days prior and smiles at her returning the quote.**

**Lunch ends and the students file back to their classes. Emily and Naomi walk side by side as Naomi opens her note. Emily's response is buried in doodles saying yes to the previous invite to help decorate Panda's cake after school. Naomi looks up from the note grinning, "Does 4 sound good?" **

"**Sounds great," Emily smiles. "See ya then Naoms." Naomi grabs Emily's hand and kisses the top of her palm. They separate and head to their next classes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Reminder, this is my first story, so I hope it is going smoothly . Also, I am new to this experience in general and still grasping the whole technological part of FF. I appreciate all feedback and/or criticism greatly-I went back and made some changes to the previous chapters, HOPEFULLY for the better ha! ;) Please submit a review and put a smile on my face. ;) STRAP ON THOSE SKATES! Let's roll…**

Chapter 7

Naomi stands in front of her closet pulling her hair out. "What the fuck am I going to wear? Fuck's SAKE Panda, the 80s? REALLY?" She throws the brightest shirts she has and some leggings out into her room and continues to look for some massive jewelry. "This will have to do," Naomi shrugs and looks at the clock. It was 3:40, and Emily was coming over at 4pm and the party's at 6pm on the other end of town. Naomi stops to think of Emily's lips momentarily and blushes. She shakes her head, picks up the chosen items off the floor and places them on her bed with her 80s accessories.

Naomi gets ready for Emily's arrival and runs down to the kitchen to prep for Panda's cake decoration adventure. Not moments after Naomi finished her icing bags, the doorbell rings. Naomi looks up and bites her lip, Emily is here. Her stomach flutters as she skips to the door. She peeks through the door to see Emily in her 80s get up and let's out a snort of laughter. Ironically, she still looks beautiful with her silly 80s themed outfit on, Naomi only hopes hers will do to the same for her.

Naomi opens the door and leans on the side of the doorway, half smirking and smiling, "Well, well, WELL. You look BITCHIN', come on in and let's make Panda a TUBULAR cake yeah?"

Emily looks down at her black leggings, loose purple top with the neck purposely cut to expose her shoulder, and her matching leg warmers over a pair of modest heals. She had a big silver chain belt dangling across her hips, that perfectly sat on her hip bones. "Do I look 80s enough? I had to do some research first, it was harder than I thought it would be," Emily laughs and smiles at Naomi as she walks towards the door. "I felt like a total wanker as I was walking here, people kept honking their horns."

"Actually, you look amazing Ems," Naomi stops Emily as she enters the house shutting the door behind her.

Emily blushes and walks into the kitchen. "Where's YOUR outfit Naoms? I can't wait to see what you come up with."

"Ha ha! Well it's a work in progress, and currently on my bed. I wanted to finish the cake first and then handle that mess." Naomi smiles as she takes Emily's hand and leads her to the cake at the table. "I already iced it, so we just need to decorate it. The icing bags are on the counter, along with confetti and other toppers."

Emily jumps up to peruse what they have to work with. Naomi stands behind to her and looks over her shoulder. Emily feels her warmth behind her and smiles nervously, "Let's just make it really colorful and bubbly, like Panda yeah? Lots of confetti and squiggles and we'll call it done."

Naomi rested her chin on Emily's shoulder, "squiggles eh?"

Emily grins widely, "yes squiggles, it's the proper word." She turns to face Naomi and smiles, getting sucked into Naomi's adoring blues. Emily's heart skips, not quite sure why she is so nervous to be around Naomi. Every nerve is on edge, she can feel her presence from 3 feet away.

Naomi lifts her eyebrow and smirks, "squiggles it is." She pats her palm on the counter and grabs a bright orange bag and turns to the cake. Emily grabs a bright pink bag and they begin to draw bright pink, orange, green, yellow squiggles around a 'Happy Birthday Panda!' and finish it off with several handfuls of multicolored confetti on sprinkled on top.

The girls back up and look at it in unison. "Looks great er… RAD!" Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles.

"I agree, it's GNARLY!" Emily giggles at their 80s slang rehearsal.

Emily collects the bags and confetti, "What should I do with these? I'll clean up so you can get ready."

Naomi smiles and stops her, "Oh that's sweet of you, but I can do it when I get back tonight. You can wait down here and watch TV or something…or you can come upstairs and wait while I get ready."

Emily fidgets at the thought of Naomi undressing and dressing in front of her and opts to stay downstairs for the element of 80s surprise. "I'll just rest and wait for your transformation," she says looking at the pink icing under her nail, and then smiles up at Naomi.

Naomi takes a deep breath and puffs her cheeks out, letting the air squeak out, "Okay, 80s here we come." She smiles and nods as she excused herself to her room.

Upstairs Naomi shuts her bedroom door and leans against it, letting out a deep breath. The urge to kiss Emily is strong, but she seems so nervous she didn't want to freak her out. Naomi is cool with taking it slow, she is nervous too. "Okay…80s 80s 80s" she mumbles as she undresses, holds up her long black tank top and pulls it over her head. She steps into her hot pink leggings and pulls some long necklaces over her head. She slips on some black heals and applies a healthy amount of eye make-up. She teases her hair a bit and throws it up in a high, slightly to the side ponytail. The final touch of some large, hot pink sunglasses resting on the top of her head, nestled in her blond locks. "HA!" She laughs at her reflection and shakes her head.

She starts down the steps and calls out, "Alright! Hope you're ready to 'SHAKE YOUR LOVE' Emily!" As she hit's the bottom step, she stops to pose with her heal kicked back in the air and her hand flipped up.

Emily stands up smiling, excited to see her, "Oh my God Naomi! You've outdone yourself, you look fantastic! Really BODACIOUS." Emily smirks and takes Naomi's hand, 'Let's go skating!"

"Let me grab my mum's keys, she's letting me take her car again," Naomi shuffles to get cake in it's carrier, her bag, and the keys. She comes back to Emily, who is waiting by the door, and nods her head, "shall we?"

They get in the car and Naomi turns the engine on. The xylophone notes of Madonna's "Borderline" start playing, and Emily looks over at Naomi smiling. "I was getting in the mood okay?" Naomi sheepishly smiles, looks down, and over to the stereo to turn up the volume. She looks over at Emily and flashes a great cheesy smile and throws her arms in the air, letting them fall dramatically as her body sways to the music in true 80s fashion.

Emily laughs hysterically and joins Naomi in the cheesy 80s dancing while Naomi starts to drive to the skating rink. She reaches out for Naomi's hand and places her hand on it, " I'm really like spending time with you."

Naomi smiles and looks over at Emily, "I really enjoy spending time with you too Em." Emily smiles and squeezes Naomi's hand and takes it back to continue car dancing to Cyndi Lauper's 'Girl's Just Wanna Have Fun.'

They pull up at 6pm on the dot. Naomi stops the engine and grins, "you ready for this?" Emily nods and grins as she jumps out of the car. Naomi grabs the cake and meets Emily on the other side of the car.

As they walk towards the rink, they can hear 'Walk Like An Egyptian" by the Bangles bumping inside. They open the doors to the admission lobby and are greeted by Pandora's, "Welcome girls! Naomi right? And you are?" she looks at Emily.

"Oh I'm Emily," she smiles and holds out her hand.

"Emily, is so nice to meet you. Panda was telling us all about you. Come on in girls, let's get you some skates! The rest of the gang got here a few minutes ago. You guys are the last for now, Freddie is expected later with his date…who happens to be your twin sister?" She looks at Emily and smiles at the coincidence. "Panda tells me everything because her mum is a bit tight arsed." She smiles as she locks the lobby doors and leads them through the main doors. As the doors open to the rink, they are blinded by flashing colored lights and disco balls. Wang Chung's "Everybody Have Fun Tonight" blasting over the speakers, they follow Panda's aunt to the rental skate booth.

"HEY GUYS! LOOK NAOMI AND EMILY ARE HERE!" Pandora screams as she rolls past on the skating floor. She flies past a colorful blur and Emily and Naomi both wave.

"Hello ladies!" Panda's uncle smiles from behind the skate booth. "Looking fabulous I must say! Let's get you some skates yeah?" He hands over their sizes and winks as they smile and thank him.

"Mind if I leave this with you until we're ready for it?" Naomi ask Panda's uncle about the cake.

"Sure, no problem." He gladly takes it behind the booth for safe keeping.

They take their skates and walk towards a bench to put them on. "Fucks sake these are heavy," Naomi gasps. "I don't remember these being so heavy," she chuckles and looks at Emily, who is already sitting on the bench, unlacing her skates and shoving her leg warmered feet into the skates.

Emily grins ear to ear as she laces up and rolls her feet back in forth while sitting. "It's been so long, I hope I can do this," Emily laughs and gets up slowly, holding the bench to steady herself.

"COME ON GUYS! EVERYBODY WANG CHUNG TONIGHT! GET OUT HERE ALREADY!" another scream from the disappearing Panda.

Naomi struggles with her last skate lace. "Here, let me help you with that," Emily bends down to Naomi's skate to help tighten them, leaning over with her already loose, ripped shirt. Naomi found herself staring directly at Emily's exposed chest and bra, fixated on her collarbone and shoulder muscles as she pulls at Naomi's laces. Emily looks up from her skate and catches Naomi's eyes flash up to hers. She smiles "does that feel good?"

"Yeah, that's great," Naomi feels her cheeks burn. "Thanks Em, I always had a hard time with lacing my skates."

Emily held out her arms and helps Naomi to her feet, "Not a problem," she says with a sassy smirk.

"HEY! LET'S GO!" Panda flies around the corner and hollers at Emily and Naomi.

Naomi looks at Emily, "Shall we?" Emily nods and bites her lip in anticipation.

They both take their first glide and Emily is already off balance, throwing her arm up in the air with a cackle. Naomi holds her so she can gain her balance, which throws her off balance, and she then throws up an arm in a screech. Cracking up together, they slowly are gaining their confidence on wheels.

"Well look who finally joined me!" Panda rolls up behind them smiling a huge smile.

"Hey Panda! Happy early birthday!" Emily chirps. "This is so great, are you having fun?"

"Heck yeah! Look at you two! You guys look BRILL!" Panda gazes at their outfits and smiles at the effort they put into her party. "Cook and JJ just popped their collars and put stupid sunglasses on. Effy has a head band going across her head and some bangles on…but you guys, thank you for playing along with me!"

"Thanks Panda, but look at YOU! You look fabulous!" Naomi says to Pandora who looks like she stole Jem's outfit right off her cartoon body. Her hot pink dress with massive silver belt with a 'truly outrageous' buckle and hanging fringe. Her shoulder pads were massive with a hot pink wig to boot. Her eye shadow was blue and pink, she even has some glitter stuck to her temples for shimmer. "Hey where's Thomas?" Naomi shouts over the 'We Got The Beat' by the Go-Go's, as they roll past an exit where Effy is sitting with her skates up on the table across from her.

"He's getting something to drink at the snack bar. That's where everyone else is." Panda points back to where Naomi saw Effy earlier.

Emily, who is getting a little tired says, "I could go for a drink about now actually. Mind if I exit and say hi to the others?"

"No, not at all. Let's go see them, I could use a break too," Panda pants as she leads the way off the floor and onto the carpet. Emily almost falls with a yelp rolling off the floor onto the carpet, Naomi reaches out for her trying to hold back the laughter.

The girls cruise over to the snack bar, where there is hard floor and hand rails for easy rolling. Large, brightly colored booths with tables line the room. There are arcade games and vending machines in the corner. JJ is watching Cook attempt, for what it looks like the 100th time, on a crane machine.

"I'm telling you Cook, the probability of you getting that Papa Smurf doll for Effy is slim to none. I've done the math in my head and with the simple equation of…" JJ is interrupted by Cooks expletives.

"Fuck! I almost had that fucker!" Cook kicks the crane machine with his skate and sulks.

"Nice shades boys, " Naomi greets JJ and Cook.

"Ladies, you look great!" Cook says as he wiggles his shades at them.

"Yes very nice," JJ say sheepishly.

"Thomas!" Panda greets him as he appears in the snack bar. "Where were you?"

"I was making arrangements for what you call a 'couples' skate' with the DJ." Thomas explains proudly.

"Couples' skate! Bollocks," Cook whines to JJ.

"Hey Cook, be nice and skate with me you wanker," Effy rolls in and scolds Cook on his attitude.

"Well that leaves JJ here stuck skating with Emily AND Naomi…unless," Cook lifts his eyebrow over at Naomi and smirks. "Unless there are more than two couples here, yeah?" He nods his head at Naomi and mutters. "Heh heh Naomikins."

Emily's mouth drops at Cook putting them on the spot. Naomi crossed her arms, "Cook. Leave Emily and I out of you fantasies please." She flashes him a look and smiles at his intuition. "Come on Ems, let's get you a drink, yeah?"

They roll over to the counter. "I'm sorry about Cook, he can be an arse sometimes," Naomi says as she scopes out the menu.

"It's okay, I just don't know what to say in response. We've kissed. Twice. It was nice. Where does that leave us?" Emily looks down at her skates.

Naomi rolls closer to her and dips her head down to match Emily's. "It means… I enjoy your company, and your lips." She smiles at Emily and nudges her with her hip. "Hey, it's okay. We don't have to answer to anyone. Let's just enjoy the moment in our rad 80s gear okay Ems?"

Emily lifts her head and smiles at Naomi, "Alright then, but I would like to skate with you…not JJ." She giggles, showing her dimples and orders a cherry slushy from the boy behind the counter.

"Compliments of Pandora's aunt and uncle," the boy behind the counter mutters as he places Emily's drink on the counter.

"Oh, nice. Thank you," Emily smiles and takes a sip immediately.

Naomi smiles at Emily's now very red lips. She unconsciously licks hers and grins at Emily, "Did you want to sit down?"

Over the speakers, the DJ's voice calls out, "OOOOOKAY, this one is for allllll the couples out there! Come on you love birds, it's time for the couples' skate!"

Emily sets her drink down on the table, "Nooo, I want to skate with you." She turns to see Effy rolling Cook out to the floor, JJ following slowly. "Come on Naoms," Emily pulls her towards her. Naomi smiles and happy to comply.

The lights had turned to red and the disco ball was shimmering light everywhere, with Debbie Gibson's 'Lost In Your Eyes' was filling the rink. Panda already was out on the floor skating, very slowly, with a struggling Thomas. They were almost hand in hand, but he keeps losing his feet from under his body. Cook points and laughs at Thomas as he and Effy roll hand in hand. Panda's aunt skated out to join JJ, whom accepts her skating partnership happily. JJ was twirling her and she was showing off her massive skating skills, clearly JJ had been her partner before in the way of skating.

Naomi leads Emily out onto the floor, once again Emily almost looses her balance. With more cackles and screams, Naomi helps her gain her balance and takes her hand. They skate off slowly, until they are both confident, and glide in unison. They are away from the others, and Naomi finds herself focusing on how wonderful Emily's hand feels in hers. She smiles at Emily and enjoys the song.

Emily was looking around at the fancy tricks JJ and Panda's aunt were doing. "Wow, they're quite good." Naomi nods. "Thomas looks like he's having some trouble," she whispers in Naomi's ear. Naomi giggles as they turn the corner.

The song ends and Bonnie Tyler's 'Total Eclipse Of The Heart' picks up to extend the couples' skate. Emily and Naomi are catching up on Panda and Thomas, as they get closer they can see Thomas's legs buckling. Emily tries to steer away from him, but he flails and wipes out, taking Panda down with him. In an attempt to avoid colliding with him, Emily jumps over his fallen body, forcing Naomi to do the same. Both girls land, unsteady on their wheels, still holding hands screaming and laughing. They speed up to a corner and can't turn in time. Emily pounds into the cushioned wall face first, laughing hysterically, as Naomi smashes into her after trying to stop herself with her arms.

Naomi dare not move, Her arms are around Emily and her palms on the wall. Emily still has her back to her, "Are you okay Ems?" Naomi whispers in her ear.

Emily turns around and looks into Naomi's eyes, her face flushed. She puffs air from her mouth to blow her bangs and smiles, "Wow. I'm fine, are you okay? That was a close one." She stares into Naomi's eyes, which were glowing in the light.

"Do you need anything?" Naomi asks, concerned she may be hurt.

"I want you to…I need a…just gimme a fuckin'…" Emily mumbles are she focuses on Naomi's lips.

Naomi picks up what Emily is putting down, and smiles. She nods slowly, and licks her lips as she leans in to kiss her just as Thomas walks up, HOLDING his skates.

"I am so sorry, are you girls okay? I am not a natural skater in the least. Are you hurt?" Thomas asks, feeling horrible for his crash.

"We are fine Tommo, it's okay. It wasn't your fault." Naomi says, as they both face him. "Are you okay? You're bleeding!"

Thomas touches his forehead, "Yes, this is true." When I fell, I hit my head on Panda's skate. "This is not honorable." He shakes his head in embarrassment.

"Is Panda okay?" Emily asks concerned. "We saw her go down before we turned into Roller Derby girls," she says giggling with Naomi.

"Uh, not exactly. I fear I may have landed on her ankle as well. I may have ended the party early," Thomas says with shame. "I should go see how she's doing, I'm you two are alright. I am sorry again." He jogs off to see Pandora.

Naomi looks at Emily and smiles, "We should go see how she's doing yeah?"

Emily nods and smiles, "Yeah, let's go. " She takes her hand and they skate off to follow Thomas.

Panda's aunt and uncle are standing over Panda as she holds an ice pack to her ankle. She's smiling and laughing, but clearly she's hurt. "Well, sorry kids. This is where we draw the line. Can't be calling the ambulance to our rink, gives us a bad reputation. So, party's over." Panda's Uncle explains as he strokes his niece's head.

"That's okay uncle," Panda says understanding the situation. "I had a blast, it was great fun. Thank you for everything."

"Wait Panda! We made you a cake!" Naomi remembers suddenly. "Hang on, I'll go get it!" Naomi skates over to the skate booth where she left the cake and returns.

"Here Panda! Happy early birthday!" Naomi presents the cake. "Emily and I made it for you."

Effy smirks and looks at Naomi with a knowing smile. "Looks great guys! Looks like you spent a lot of time on it." She smiles at Emily, who instantly blushes.

"Oi! Cake! Light it and slice it already, yeah?" Cook impatiently grumbles.

Panda's aunt appears with candles, sticks them into the cake, and lights them. They all sing the celebratory bday song and Panda makes her wish before she blows out the candles. She looks up at Effy and mouths the words 'surf and turf' and giggles. Panda's aunt slices and serves the cake to everyone and it is devoured in seconds.

Everyone is ready to head out so they make their way to return their skates and put their normal footwear on. As the group makes their way to the parking lot and loads up into their cars. Panda and Thomas in Panda's car. Effy, Cook, and JJ in JJ's car. Naomi and Emily in Naomi's car. Panda shouts from her car window, "Thanks everyone for coming to my wizzer party! See you all tomorrow!" They all wave and drive off, leaving the party two hours before it was supposed in end.

Naomi heads to Emily's house to drop her off. "Well, that was a lot more fun than I expected," Naomi sighs to Emily.

Emily smiles, "Yeah, it was fun. I had fun with you. Thank you for skating with me Naomi." She reaches for Naomi's hand and rests hers on top of Naomi's the rest of the way home.

It's dark now, and Naomi pulls up in front of Emily's house. She kills the lights and puts the car in park. She sighs and turns to Emily, who is unbuckling her belt. "Well my dear, this is your stop." She stretches and yawns. "I had a great time with you," Naomi smiles at Emily.

Emily nods and looks down at her fingers. "I'll see you in the morning yeah? At our bench? In our park?"

"You know it," Naomi smiles and gazes at Emily, fully aware that she missed out on her kiss because of Thomas.

Emily licks her lips and pauses, "Right, well I'll see you then yeah?" Emily suddenly lunges forward and plants a warm kiss on Naomi's lips. Their lips tenderly lock for a few moments before Emily pulls back, "I better get in. Call me if you want, when you get home I mean." She smiles and backs out of the car, blowing a kiss through the door as she made her exit. She walks to her door and turns back and waves.

Naomi sits there smiling until she sees her inside. She exhales and shuts her eyes in disbelief. She puts the car in drive to get home, so she could call Emily.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Hope you all are enjoying my first fic! :P I appreciate reviews greatly, so drop a line and tell me what you think! ;)**

**Chap**ter 8

Katie arrives at home an hour later. She dodges her dad who is busy fiddling with some gym equipment and hears her mom in the laundry room. As she skips up the steps she hears music coming from her and Emily's bedroom. As she approaches, she hears "Blue Eyes" by Cary Brothers flowing from under the door.**Cause Blue EyesYou're the secret I keepCause Blue EyesI just wanna sing a song with you…**

"Oi!" Katie bursts through the door, surprising Emily who's sitting at her computer. "What is this sappy shit you're playing?"

"Fuck's sake Katie, what the hell!" Emily quickly turns the volume down and reaches for her headphones. "Do you always have to enter like a total cow?"

"Hey, it's my room to ya know? And besides, you all left us! Freds and I show up to a closed building! Not that we didn't enjoy the opportunity to an empty parking lot." Katie takes a seat on her bed as stares at Emily. "So what are you doing?"

"None of your business." Emily rolls her eyes and mumbles as she plugs her headphones into the speaker jack.

Katie jumps up and sneaks up behind Emily to peak over her shoulder. "Hmmmm a play list of some sort. Are we making a CD for someone?" Katie smirks at Emily.

"Jesus, bugger off yeah?" Emily twists around to scold her sister. "I'm updating my Ipod OK?"

Katie smiles a knowing smile. "Oh my god…is that a Naomi mix? You are such a lezzer."

"Shut up Katie! It is not a mix for her and you can fuck off now!" Emily closes her window on her computer and stands up, getting in Katie's face.

Katie lifts her eyebrow and sighs, "Whatever you say. I'm taking a shower now…feel free to go back to your make-out mix."

Emily slams the door behind her, and growls under her breath. She sits back down at her computer and reopens the window. Emily smiles as she puts her headphones on and clicks on "Sweet Disposition" by The Temper Trap. She reclines back and shuts her eyes as she daydreams to the music. As the song ends she springs back upright to check if she has any blank Cds. She smiles as she pops one into her computer and starts a new play list.

1) Duffy~ Syrup & Honey

2)OneRepublic~ Secrets

3)Fun.~We Are Young

4)Adele~Make You Feel My Love

5)Sneaker Pimps~6 Underground

6)Jem~ Come On Closer

7)Florence & The Machine~ Cosmic Love

8)Young Love~ Close Your Eyes

9)Telepopmusik~ Breathe

10)Garbage~ Temptation Waits

11)Incubus~ Stellar

12)Joshua Radin~ Lovely Tonight

13)Kate Nash~ Nicest Thing

14)The Killers~ Read My Mind

15)Lifehouse~ Everything

16)Liz Phair~ Why Can't I?

17)Sarah McLachlan~ Ice Cream

18)David Gray~ This Year's Love

19)The Dandy Warhols~ The Last High

20)Colbie Caillat~ Magic

21)R.E.M.~At My Most Beautiful

Emily clicks the burn button and smiles as she hears her computer hum as it starts to write the CD. She then writes the artists and song titles onto a cover sleeve for the case. She adds some little music note and smilies for fun. As she finishes, so does the CD and she hops up to remove it from the computer and put it in the case. She labels the CD with, "A sample from my life soundtrack for you : -) Love Emily." She clicks the case shut and turns to put it in her bag for the morning.

"Jesus! You burned her a CD didn't you!" Katie startles Emily from the doorway. "I knew you were going gay on me."

"Katie! Shut the fuck up!" Emily snarls in defense. "So what if I did? What's it to you?" Emily rolls her eyes in annoyance to her nosey sister.

"The fact that my sister is becoming a lezzer? That's what it is to me! What's next? Love notes in class…walks in the park…couples skate at the roller rink." Katie smirks, "Yeah I heard about your little love skate with Naomi. You better watch it Emily, mom will not be happy about this."

"Keep it down! Christ Katie. So what? We skated together, big deal. I hadn't skated in forever, she was helping me okay? Stop making such a thing out of this, we're friends!" Emily is getting tired of her sister's accusing attitude. "And besides, I thought we already had this conversation. I am not you Katie. I don't know what I am or what is going on. So just fuck off and leave me alone to figure things out for myself. And most importantly, leave mum the hell out of this!" Emily storms to her computer and shuts it down. "Okay? Or I'll tell her about the birth control pills you hide in your sock drawer."

"Fine. Whatever, just keep your lips sealed and I won't tell mum either about your lezzerful life." Katie rolls her eyes and crawls into bed.

Emily watches Katie settle into bed and realizes she too was pretty tired. She heads over to her bed, pulls back the covers, and slips a leg under when her phone rings. Emily's heart skips as she sees it's Naomi calling.

"Bloody hell, is that you're girlfriend calling you?" Katie moans from her pillow. "Do I really have to endure you and her taking turns telling each other to hang up first?"

Emily glares over at her as she accepts the call, "Shut up Katie, I'll take it outside." She grabs a blanket and heads down the hall as she whispers, "Hey, hang on a sec. Let me get to somewhere more private."

"Yeah sure, no problem," Naomi's voice whispers back.

Emily makes her way downstairs, proceeds outside to the back porch, and gets all tucked in her blanket on a chair swing. "Hello there, sorry for the delay. I had to get away from Katie, she's such a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I bet. I'm lucky, only child. I just have to look out for my mum's nosiness." Naomi says while snuggling in her covers of her bed. "I'm sorry I took so long to call, my mum came home and wanted to know how everything went tonight."

"Oh it's fine, I was actually busy making you something." Emily blushes even though she's sitting outside in the cold. "I just was about to get into bed when you called."

"Yeah? I'm in bed right now, where are you?" Naomi smiles at the thought of Emily all snuggled in her sheets.

"I'm outside actually," Emily laughs. "Katie is such a cow, she won't let me do anything in my own room. We share a room, if you haven't gathered."

"Yikes. That must get old." Naomi cringes at the idea of sharing a room.

"Haha it got old a year ago," Emily smirks. "But enough about her, how are you?"

"I'm good. I had a great day you know. It's not everyday you get to couples' skate with Emily Fitch in the 80s." Naomi closes her eyes and smiles as she recalls the evening.

"Yeah, it's not everyday when a normal couples' skate turns into a roller derby!" Emily laughs at poor Thomas' wipe out. "But I had a lot of fun and…I had a great time with you especially."

"Yeah? So tell me. What constellations can you see tonight?" Naomi asks Emily.

"The only one I can make out right now is The Big Dipper…oh, and Cassiopeia." Emily strains her eyes to locate the stars. "Do you have a favorite constellation?"

"Not especially, I really don't know much about Astronomy. I just like the stars, they make me feel grounded." Naomi yawns and rubs her eyes.

"You sound tired Naoms, do you want me to let you go to sleep?" Emily yawns back. "Ah look, you got me yawning now."

"Yeah, I guess we should get some sleep. I just wanted to end my night hearing your voice." Naomi blushes at her statement, hoping it isn't too much to say at this time. There was a pause. "Em? Hellooo?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Emily smiles, realizes what Naomi just admitted. "Sorry, I thought I saw a shooting star."

"Oh, did you make a wish?" Naomi smiles and bites her bottom lip.

"Yes actually, I did." Emily looks up at the sky and smiles.

"What did you wish for?" Naomi asks through a yawn.

'I wished for you to have sweet dreams sleepy head." Emily whispers into the phone and rubs her own tired eyes.

Naomi shuts her eyes, smiles, and nuzzles her head into her pillow, "ooookay, I'll see you in the morning yeah?"

"Yes, I'll see you in the park." Emily yawns again. "Sleep well Naomi."

"Sweet dreams to you too," Naomi says through a grin as she hangs up and let's herself drift off to sleep.

Emily sets her phone in her lap, leans back into the swing, and looks at the stars. She snuggles in her blanket and sighs to herself. "Sweet dreams Naomi."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I hope you are still enjoying the story! :D thank you to the folks who have submitted reviews, it really makes me smile :D So keep reading, keep reviewing, and let's keep on rollin' baby! ;)**

**Chapter 9**

**Naomi stirs on her pillow and pops her eyes open with a smile that she once only had on Christmas mornings. She throws the covers off and springs out of bed and over to her stereo. She flips on Wham's "Wake Me Up Before You Go Go" and proceeds to bounce around her room while she collects her outfit for the day. Naomi laughs at her own display of cheesy dancing in the mirror, amused at Panda's 80s shindig infiltrating her daily life.**

"**Naomi darling? Are you alright?" Naomi's mom calls from downstairs, aware of her new choice of bubbly music.**

"**Yeah mum, I'm great! Just jumping in the shower!" Naomi chirps back as she frolics down the hallway to the bathroom.**

"**Okay sweetie! Well I have to leave early for work today, but I made some breakfast for you. I'll see you later tonight, have a great day honey!" Naomi's mom smiles up to her daughter for she can see how clearly happy Naomi is, for whatever reason.**

"**Okay mum! Love you!" Naomi hollers over the water of the shower. "Have a good day too!"**

**Naomi finishes getting ready in the bathroom and emerges to get some breakfast downstairs. Her mom made her pancakes with fruit and syrup making a smiley face. "I love you mum," She mumbles as she takes a mouthful of food into her mouth. She glances at the clock after devouring her pancakes and jumps from the table, finishes the last of her milk in massive gulps, and washes her dishes. With a smile she peaks out the window to see a glorious sky and sun shinning brightly. Realizing she was daydreaming she shook her head and checked the clock again. Her eyes meet the clock and her stomach flutters, it was time to head to the park to meet Emily. She grabs her school bag and checks herself in the mirror, locks up the house, and grabs her bike before peddling off with a giggle and a smile.**

**Naomi enjoys the wind through her hair and breaths in deep the sweet smell of the morning. She cruises up to the park and sees that Emily hasn't arrived yet. She pulls up to their bench and sets her bike in the grass and sets her bag next to her on the bench. Naomi checks her phone to see the time and thinks about sending her a text but figures Emily is riding and couldn't check her phone anyway. So instead, she patiently waits for her redhead appear. Time seems to stand still while she waits, but in all reality, time is flying by as she hears her phone alarm go off. "Bugger," Naomi mutters under her breath. She takes one last desperate look for Emily before getting up with her bag and hopping on her bike. She peddles off towards school, wondering where Emily was and if she had something wrong the night before.**

"**Naomi hey!" Panda waves happily at Naomi as she pulls up to the bike rack. "I wanted to show you the pics from my party!" She pulls out her already decorated photo album and thrusts it in Naomi's chest with a huge smile.**

"**You took pictures?" Naomi laughs to her lack of attention to a camera at the party. "I had no clue really!" Naomi parks her bike, sets her bag down and locks her bike up. She happily takes the album and opens it. **

"**Stuuupid, of course I did! Got some really cute ones of you and Emily." Panda winks and flips a few pages for Naomi. **

**Bright colors blur past Naomi's eyes until they stop abruptly on a familiar pair of brown eyes and that red hair. She smiles and looks closer. Panda had caught Emily in mid laugh, her dimples and smile were precious and her eyes were beaming with joy. It really captured Emily's warmth and innocence, and Naomi feels her insides melt. **

"**See!" Panda snaps Naomi out of her daze at Emily's picture. "Isn't that just the cutest picture you've ever seen?" Panda points her finger on the next page and nudges Naomi in the shoulder with hers. "Well, next to the first picture that has Tommo and I in it," Panda teases with a dreamy look on her face.**

**Naomi follows Panda's finger to the picture. It was a picture of them skating during Couples' skate. Panda must have had her uncle sneaking pics or something to have captured these moments so discretely. "Wha….how…are you a photo ninja or something?" Naomi giggles as she licks her lips, never removing her eyes from the picture. "I never saw you with a camera and weren't you and Thomas falling on the floor at this point?" She looks at Panda with surprise.**

"**I have my ways, but who cares! Do you see the cuteness?" Panda grins ear to ear. "I really like her Naomi." Panda has always been Naomi's wing man and can always tell when she is into someone.**

**Naomi blushes and look deeper at the picture. Emily was skating next to Naomi, they were hand in hand. Naomi was smiling and looking down at Emily who was smiling up at Naomi. The angle of the pic made it look like Emily's head was resting on Naomi's shoulder. They were fabulously 80s and the colors from the color wheel on the ceiling blur in the background. The disco ball left little light shimmers on their clothes and skin. It is a great picture.**

**Naomi looks up as the bell for class rings. "Wow Panda, those are great. I'd like to look at the rest at lunch." She hands the album back to Panda and grabs her bag. "Do you suppose I can get a copy or two?"**

"**Your wish is my command!" Panda blurts out as she rummages through her bag. She grins lovingly at her best mate and reveals an envelope with Naomi and Emily's name incased in a heart on the front. "These are all the copies I thought you'd be interested in." Panda hands Naomi the envelope with a giggle.**

**As they start to walk towards the door, Naomi realizes that she still hasn't seen Emily yet. She bites her lip and shrugs, hopping she'll see her inside. **

**Emily's eyes shoot open. She rips her head from the pillow to the clock, "Fucking hell!" She jumps out of the bed, and looks over at her sister's messy unmade bed. She feels the anger bubble under her skin, "What the fuck Katie? Ah fuck! Naomi!" She takes a deep breath, and looks at her clock alarm. "I knew I fucking set it, that bitch!" She puts her hands in her hair and squeezes tightly, "Okay. Breathe Emily. Just get ready and get to college as fast as you can." She gets ready in a flash, setting a new record for herself-which is amazing since Katie hogs the bathroom and she is forced to get ready quickly normally. Emily grabs her bag and runs downstairs to luckily find her dad sitting at the table reading the paper.**

"**Morning love…wait, what are you still doing here?" Emily's dad asks.**

"**Katie turned off my alarm and I slept in, can you give me a ride to school? I'm really late, but I can still make my first class if you can drive me." Emily smiles at her dad angelically.**

**He looks down at his watch and puts down his paper, "Sure love, grab something to eat on the way. You're a Fitch, and need your energy, yeah?" He ruffles her hair and smiles.**

**Emily smiles and hugs her dad. She grabs a banana and throws her bag over her shoulder. While her dad grabs her keys, she checks herself and her newly ruffled hair in the mirror. "Ready love?" He asks and she nods. They get in the car and buckle up, "Maybe it's time you get your own room yeah? Seems like you and Katie are taking separate paths and well, it's time you step out of her shadow." He looks over at Emily and smiles.**

"**I love Katie dad, but it's true, we do want to claw each other's eyes out usually. I'd love my own room, but I don't expect anything." Emily looks down and plays with her fingers. "I mean, she purposely turned off my alarm and let me sleep in, that's just mean." She looks at her dad and shrugs.**

"**Yes dear, you're right. I can't really make her do reps on the Naughty Bar anymore either. So I will see what I can do to get you a room of your own. " He smiles and squeezes her hand. **

**Emily takes a bite of her banana and smiles at her dad's sweet support. She takes a deep breath and exhales, thinking about poor Naomi who was unintentionally stood up. She shrugs and finishes her banana as they pull up to the school. She smiles and hugs her dad, "Thank you dad, I love you."**

"**You're welcome love, have a good day." He smiles with a toothy grin and waves as he drives off.**

**Emily hurries into the school, passing the bike rack she feels a pain in her stomach. She opens the door to the school and see that class has not ended yet. She takes a deep breath and heads to her locker, hoping to catch the tail end of her first class. **

**The bell rings as she arrives at the door of her first class, she steps back and lets the students file out before entering the room. She explains to the teacher what happened and got her assignments and turned in work that was due. She is thankful that her teacher understood and accepted her apology. **

**Now to find Naomi or Katie, whomever she sees first. Emily feels her face flush with anger as she saw her sister at her locker, playing with Freddie's jacket zipper. She quickens her pace towards Katie, fists clenched.**

"**Emily!" She stops dead in her tracks and turns, feeling her stomach buzz. "Em! Hey!" She sees Naomi waving as she shuffles through the students towards her. Emily feels the blush creep over her cheeks and she smiles.**

**Naomi gets to Emily and hugs her, "I was worried, is everything okay?" She freezes as she nuzzles her head in Emily's shoulder and worries she did something wrong or that something had happened to Emily. Naomi's fear melts away as she feels Emily's arms wrap around her, then Emily pulls back to face her.**

"**I'm so sorry about this morning, my sister really fucked me over. She turned my alarm off and clearly I was late." Emily looks down at her feet and shrugs. "I feel horrible that you were stood up." **

**Naomi takes her hands and cups them over Emily's. "I'm just glad you're alright." She smiles and squeezes Emily's hands as the bell for the next class rings. "Come on then, I'll walk you to your next class."**

**Emily is relieved and smiles, "I'm glad you aren't upset with me. It was a chaotic morning, but looks like I may get my own room soon." She glances over at a smiling Naomi who is watching the floor as they walk.**

**They stop at Emily's class and hover by the door. "OH! I almost forgot!" Emily dives into her bag and pulls out the burned CD for Naomi. "This is for you. I hope you like it." She hands Naomi the CD and stares at her for a reaction.**

"**For me?" Naomi grins and looks at the CD with excitement. "Thanks Ems, no one ever makes me anything." She leans in and hugs Emily, secretly planting a small kiss on the cheek. **

**Emily feels her knees buckle at the touch of Naomi's warm, soft lips on her skin. She stands there with a grin on her face until Naomi pulls back and smiles back. "Get to class woman." Naomi winks at Emily and walks away with a wave. Emily knows her face is beet red, and she nods while biting her bottom lip. She watches Naomi walk off and then enters her classroom.**

**Emily sits and gets situated at her desk and finally starts to relax. She is still mad at Katie, but her inferno of anger is extinguished by her butterflies of Naomi, and she can't keep the smile off her face. At this point, she's almost glad things happened this way, because it all worked out.**

**Naomi is daydreaming in her class, now that she knows everything is alright. She has Panda's pictures tucked in her notebook and is circling her finger over Emily's face instead of paying attention to her lecture. She realizes she hadn't given Emily's gift worthy attention and pulls it out of her bag. She runs her fingers over the CD case as she reads the title. Naomi grins and flips it over to see the track titles. She recognizes a few tracks and looks forward to hear new ones. A big grin forms on her face as she reads Garbage, she too loves Garbage. **

**Naomi jumps as the bell rings, and she collects her stuff and makes her exit into the hallway. She feels her feet take her faster through the crowd, as she battles her way to her locker. She gets what she needs and pauses, looking at the inside of her locker door. She digs in her bag and removes the party pictures and pulls out her favorite of them skating. She sticks it under a corner of her magnetic mirror, and smiles. After a little daydreaming, she hears the warning bell and shuts her locker and heads to class.**

**Emily's eyes light up as she sees Naomi pass through the door. "Hello stranger," Naomi grins as she sets her stuff down. She slides into her seat and swings her legs under the desk. "Panda has pictures from last night already, I saw a few of them already but she'll have them at lunch." Naomi smiles as she places her books on her desk.**

"**Oh that's great! Wow, she's quite quick with printing up pictures." Emily giggles at Panda's enthusiasm. "I'd love to see them, everyone in their 80s and skates."**

**Naomi nuzzles her head into her palm and turns her head to Emily, "Thank you again, I can't wait to listen to my CD. I'm going to put it on my Ipod first thing when I get home."**

"**You're welcome, some songs I just like, others make me think of…I mean, I hope you like it." Emily fumbles on her words as Kieran saunters into the room. She smiles and looks down at her book, trying to shake the blush off her face. **

**Naomi feels her stomach flutter and turns her attention to the teacher. She tries her hardest to listen to him, but in her peripheral view, she sees Emily glance over at her. She feels the tops of her ears burning, and sneaks a few glances herself. Both girls sigh in relief when the bell rings. They jump up in unison and grab their things. **

"**Shall we?" Naomi asks as she motions with her arm for Emily to go forth. **

**Emily smiles over her shoulder as she walks ahead of Naomi. She giggles and extends her arm out to her, "Come on now, I'm starving!"**

**Naomi doesn't hesitate in taking her hand. A shock wave shoots through her body as she connects with Emily's hand. Naomi can feel Emily's warmth pulse through her own and she squeezes her hand as they start to gently swing their arms. They waltz into the cafeteria and find Panda and Thomas already seated at their table. **

**Panda has her head resting on Thomas' shoulder and they are looking at the party pictures. Thomas is shaking his head with his hand on his brow, blushing from embarrassment. Panda smiles and lightly kisses Thomas on the cheek and goes back to resting her head on him.**

**Emily and Naomi arrive at the table and greet Panda and Thomas in unison, "Hey guys!" **

"**Ladies," Thomas nods with a kind smile.**

**Panda just grins from ear to ear, "Hey guys, wanna look at these whizzer pics?" She sits up and pushes the album in the girls' direction as they take their seats.**

"**I have to apologize again for my clumsiness," Thomas says bashfully. "I really had no idea I would be so bad on wheels."**

"**It's really okay Tommo, we were both on the verge of collapsing ourselves," Emily giggles. "The party was eventful, and we had a great time."**

**Naomi feels a buzz in her belly as Emily turns to her and smiles and says, "Let's take a looksie." Emily scoots so close to Naomi, she can feel Naomi's heart beating out of her chest. Naomi smiles and holds one end of the album.**

**Emily flips the cover and smiles at the picture of Panda and Thomas. She skims over random shots of Effy and Cook cuddled in a booth. Naomi rolls her eyes at a few obnoxious pics of Cook eating a whole pizza by himself. They both laugh at JJ rolling his eyes at Cook with the Crane Machine. Emily's eyes widen when she sees the picture of her in mid laugh, "Ah I look like a goof! Haha! When did you take this Panda? Are you a ninja or something?" Emily laughs.**

"**I actually said the same thing to her this morning." Naomi giggles at the coincidence. "And you don't look like a goof, you look quite beautiful actually." **

**Emily buries her smile into Naomi's shoulder as she nudges her. "Stop, my face is going to match my hair."**

**Naomi felt her cheeks glow a bit as she turns the page to reveal the skating picture. "This is my favorite." She points to show Emily. "It was during Debbie Gibson," Naomi chuckles. **

"**Awe, we look like a still from a movie or something." Emily gushes. "Panda, who took these pictures? They're amazing." Emily flips the next page and see their cake and smiles. "It really was a fun party, injuries and all."**

**Pandora just smiles and watches them as they flip threw the rest of the album. "I gave some copies to Naomi." Panda giggles. "I couldn't help myself, those pics were just so damn cute."**

**Naomi whispers in Emily's ear, "I had to put a pic up in my locker." This causes Emily's neck hair to stand straight up. "I hope you don't mind."**

**Emily bites her lower lip and shakes her head, "I just want a copy for myself." The bell rings ending lunch and the girls sit up, shutting the album and returning it to Panda.**

**Panda is eaves dropping and giggles as she gets up from the table, "Pssst! These are for you too." She holds out an envelope with Emily's name on it. She winks and takes Thomas' hand, who smiles and nods at the girls, and they exit the cafeteria.**

**Naomi looks at Emily and grins, "Panda is very thorough."**

**Emily grins and nods, "Yes. She is." She licks her lips and brings her eyes to Naomi's. "We should get moving yeah?"**

"**Oh I guess." Naomi huffs as she gets up from the table. "Walk me to class?" Naomi turns her head to the side and smiles.**

**Emily stands and takes her belongings, "I'd love to." She tucks her envelope into her bag and extends her hand to Naomi. She is becoming quite fond of Naomi's hand in hers, and she smiles when Naomi takes it and holds it tight.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I'm on a roll :D Here's another chapter, ENJOY and REVIEW PLEASE! ;) **

**Chapter 10**

**School is over and Emily is at her locker. "Well, look who finally woke up." Emily rolls her eyes and shuts her locker door. She looks up at Katie and grinds her teeth. "What? Don't look at me, I tried to wake you up! You're such a deep sleeper, dreaming about your lezzer girlfriend." Katie argues in defense of Emily fuming eyes.**

"**You turned off my alarm Katie. How is that helping me wake up." Emily is not amused or falling for Katie's innocent act this time. "Luckily dad was home to drive me."**

"**Oh, well that's good." Katie actually looks like she has some remorse for what she did. "Well, I gotta go meet Freds. I'll see you at home yeah?" Katie realizes that Emily is not in the mood for small talk and departs.**

**Emily rolls her eyes and exhales firmly. She takes a look around from Naomi and heads outside to meet her by the bike rack. The sun shines brightly and she holds her hand up to shield her eyes. She sees Naomi's bike still locked up and walks towards it to wait for her. A few minutes later she see Panda and Naomi walking together out the school doors. **

"**Hey Ems!" Panda waves and bounces over to Emily. "Karaoke tomorrow night, you're coming right!" **

**Emily smiles excitedly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world Panda." **

**Naomi catches up to Panda and Emily, "You won't regret it Ems, karaoke night is always eventful." She smiles and walks past Emily, squeezing her shoulder. She kneels down to unlock her bike.**

"**Well, we will have more details tomorrow. I gotta run, Thomas and I are off to the doughnut shop! Isn't he a dream?" Panda floats away with a wave, leaving Naomi and Emily in the sunshine.**

**Naomi, standing with her bike, looks at Emily with a squinty smile. "So you got a ride today? No bike with you I see."**

"**Yeah, it was the fastest way…thanks to Katie." Emily shrugs and adjusts her bag on her hip. "Can I walk with you still?"**

**Naomi smiles, "I'd love that." She motions with her head for Emily to come with her as she starts to walk with her bike in tow.**

**Emily walks next to Naomi on her bike and looks at the ground. "So did I upset you that I wasn't in the park this morning?"**

**Naomi bites her lower lip. "I wasn't upset per se. I was excited to see you and when you didn't show I was afraid I had done something to scare you off, or something had happened to you." **

"**Scare me off?" Emily smiles in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"**

"**Umm…well, Em…I…I really like you…and stuff." Naomi turns bright red and fumbles with her handle bars. "I know you've never done anything like this before with a girl and I…I just don't want you to feel rushed or pressured into anything….you know?"**

**Emily stops and looks at Naomi, "Oh…you know, I've never done this kind of thing with a boy either…not that I would." Emily smiles and laughs. "I never took to boys like Katie did. And if so, I would never have stood a chance anyway."**

**Naomi smiles and snorts, "Katie has nothing on you Ems, you don't even know…do you?" She feels her stomach flip and takes a deep breath to calm herself.**

**Emily smiles at her and blushes. "Thanks, that's sweet of you to say." The park visible in the distance, they keep walking until they enter the park and come up on their bench.**

"**Let's take a rest." Emily sits and pats the spot next to her for Naomi.**

**Naomi takes her seat next to Emily and smiles, happy to take a break. "It's really peaceful here, I like our bench." She reaches for Emily's hand and cups her hand over it.**

"**Naomi?" Emily takes a deep breath and faces Naomi and looks directly in her eyes. **

**Naomi turns and feels her body turn to mush as Emily's intense brown eyes are beaming into her soul. "Yes Ems?" She bites her lip unconsciously.**

"**I really like you too. You can't scare me off." Emily glances at Naomi's lips and feels her tongue on her own lips. "I was really sad I didn't get to see you this morning, it's becoming my lovely routine. The day just didn't seem right until I saw you." **

**Naomi smiles and feels her breath hitch as she leans in closer to Emily. She rests her forehead on Emily's and shuts her eyes, "That's good to know."**

**Emily smiles and let's out a nervous giggle, "Yeah." She looks up at Naomi's shut eyes, foreheads still pressed. She takes Naomi's face in her hand and lifts her mouth up to Naomi's. Emily's kiss is gently but eager. Her body feels like ice melting in the sunshine. **

**Naomi inhales a short, surprised breath. She kisses Emily back with warm lips, bringing her hands up and behind Emily's neck. She takes a few locks pf Emily's hair into her fingers and twists them into her loose fist.**

**They kiss slowly and sweetly, like eating an ice cream cone in the summer and not wanting to spill a drop. Emily feels like she is floating as she feels Naomi's lips engulfing hers. Naomi feels like she's dreaming and mumbles in between kisses, "Pinch me." **

**Emily giggles and literally pinches her. "Ow, okay…not dreaming!" Naomi smiles and tickles Emily in response. Emily slaps her hand away playfully and snuggles up against Naomi. In silence they sit watching the trees blow in the breeze. Naomi warps her arms around Emily and sighs, "So peaceful."**

**Their happy moment is interrupted by Emily's phone. She jumps and grabs her phone to see who is calling. "Shit, it's my dad. I got to take this." She shrugs and answers the phone.**

"**Hi dad. What's up?" Emily asks.**

"**Hey sweetie, are you headed home anytime soon?" Emily's dad asks.**

"**I can be, why?" Emily isn't ready to leave Naomi just yet.**

"**Oh, no big deal. I just think I may have found a solution to your bedroom problem." He beams through the phone. "How do you feel about the basement? I figured you wouldn't want James' room."**

"**You guessed right on that." Emily chuckles. "Well that's brilliant dad, thank you."**

"**Of course darling, well when you get home we can get it sorted yeah? I love you." Her dad concludes before he hangs up.**

**Emily hangs up her phone and turns to Naomi smiling ear to ear. "I just got my own room. No more having to share with Katie!"**

"**Em, that's fantastic!" Naomi shares in the joy. "When do you move in?"**

"**I think when I get home, I wonder if Katie knows yet…not that her opinion matters." Emily takes her spot under Naomi's arm back and snuggles into her. **

**Naomi kisses the top of Emily's head and sighs. "Well congratulations. Maybe you should get home so you can get that sorted before it gets late you know?"**

**Emily agrees but doesn't want to leave Naomi. "Hey, I have an awesome CD I have to listen to and get on my Ipod, so don't let me keep you." Naomi insists. **

**Emily stirs and nods, "Yeah, you're right. Things always take longer than you think." **

**Naomi nods and stands up, extending her arms she helps Emily up too. "Call me later when you're settled, if you get a chance that is."**

**Emily squeezes Naomi's hands, "I will call you later." She pulls her towards her for one more kiss. **

**Naomi wraps her arms around Emily and gives her a hug once their lips separate. "Okay, I'll talk to you later then." She smiles and gets on her bike. She peddles off with a wave and Emily starts her walk home on clouds.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi :D Thank you to all of those who are reading and leaving feedback. I really appreciate the reviews and I hope you continue to enjoy the story! :P **

**Chapter 11**

"**Fuck's sake, I have a lot of crap!" Emily wines as she drags her belongings down the basement stairwell. "Thanks a lot for your help dad," She smiles at her dad who is hanging up curtains for his vertically challenged daughter. Emily flops an armful of stuff onto her bed. "I know what you're giving up for me, and I really do appreciate it."**

"**It's the least I can do for my darling girl," He walks over to Emily and kisses her on the forehead. "Did you need my help with anything else?"**

"**Um, no I think I got it from here." Emily smiles as she looks around her new room and releases a deep breath.**

**She sits on her bed, next to a large pile of clothes and random stuff and starts to organize piles. Her dad had made her some shelves and rigged a closet for her while she was at school. "For a fitness guru, he sure does have some carpentry skills," Emily mumbles to herself as she discovers his creations for her. Within a few hours she is all moved in and starts to personalize her room.**

**She drapes blue Christmas lights from the rafters and hangs posters of her favorite ladies on the walls. She is making the finishing touches to her room and notices a door. Granted she didn't spend a lot of time in the basement in the past, it was always her dad's man cave. She curiously opens it to reveal a small shower, sink, and toilet. "A bathroom! There is another bathroom in this house? And it's all mine now?" Emily gasps with joy. **

"**The shower is a bit small but it beats having to share with your sister, yeah?" Emily's dad surprises her as he appears before. "Sorry to just barge in, but I wanted to measure something. Do you like your room so far?"**

"**Oh dad, it's amazing!" She throws her arms around her dad and squeezes tightly.**

"**I'll take you to get anything you may need tomorrow. First I have to measure this frame here so I can put a door in." He flashes his toothy grin at her and proudly nods as he turns to take his measurements.**

**Emily just stands there smiling, taking it all in. She was in disbelief all the good things that are happening to her. "Is Katie home yet?" She asks her dad.**

"**No, not yet. But don't worry about her dear, I'll handle it." He reassures her and lovingly pats her shoulder. "Well, all set here. I'm off to the hardware store before it closes. I wanted to have this door up before you got settled, so if you can stand having me down here for a bit longer I'll get this door in."**

**Emily nods and grins ear to ear as her dad made his way back upstairs. She hears him make his exit and takes in a lungful of air. She exhales, jumps to her computer and turns on some music. She walks over to the cord of the Christmas lights and plugs it into the outlet and hits the normal lights off. She throws her arms out and spins with delight to "Some Nights" by Fun. and giggles to herself as she flops down into a bean bag on her floor.**

"**What the bloody hell is going on here?" Emily looks up startled to see Katie standing in her soon to be doorway. "What the fuck? What is this Emily?" **

"**This is my room now Katie. My room, so you can fuck off if you don't like it." Emily stands up and snaps at Katie, whom she's still angry with. **

**Katie scuffs and walks in, looking around with a smirk on her face. "Is this why all dad's crap is in the garage?" She pokes her head into Emily's closet and peaks up at the ceiling. She walks over to Emily's open bathroom door, pops her head in and flicks the light on, and freezes. "No fucking way! No! You have your own bathroom! That is NOT fair! What the FUCK?" Katie fumes and spins back around to Emily who is smirking on her bean bag chair still. **

**Emily lifts her shoulders and grins, "Yup." **

**Both girls look up as a loud crash comes from above. "Oops, sorry love!" Their dad's voice echoes down. His slow footsteps down the stairs come closer. "Oh Katie, sweetie you're home." He sets the door against the wall.**

"**Yes dad, and why does Emily get her own room AND bathroom!" Katie folds her arms in front of her chest and pouts like a child.**

"**Now Katikins, don't be upset. You have your own room now too, so don't be upset with your sister. You're old enough now to have separate rooms. And as for the loo, well sorry love. Sometimes life isn't fair." Their dad shrugs and sets his tools on the bottom step.**

"**Whatever." Katie brushes past her dad and storms up the steps grumbling to herself.**

"**Well I think that went well," He dad smiles at Emily. " Let's get this door up now, before James figures out you have your own bathroom."**

"**Thanks again dad," Emily smiles and helps hold the door for her dad as he installs it.**

**A few minutes later, her dad tests the door and lock then claps his hands together. "All set!" He turns to Emily and kisses her on the cheek and nods as he grabs his tools and makes his exit. "Night love! Remember tomorrow, if you need anything we will go."**

**Emily shuts and locks her door and rests her back against it, taking in her new surroundings. With a squeal of joy she jumps onto her bed and pulls out her phone. She lay flat on her belly propping herself on her elbows as her phone connects.**

"**Bonsoir," Naomi answers the phone in a sultry voice.**

"**Hey, how are you?" Emily smiles and bites slightly on her pinkie fingertip. Naomi's voice sends tingles down Emily's spine with two syllables.**

"**I love my CD." Naomi says softly, smiling into the phone. "How did the room thing go?"**

"**It went great, I'm all moved in and it's amazing. I have my own bathroom and a door that locks." Emily gushes. "Katie wasn't very pleased as expected, but whatever."**

"**That's fantastic Ems, are you nervous to sleep there?" Naomi asks.**

"**Actually, I'm really digging it and looking forward to sleep. I'm exhausted really, it was surprisingly a lot of work." Emily sighs with relief.**

"**Yeah? Well, maybe I can see it when I pick you up for karaoke tomorrow evening?" Naomi buries her head into her open palm and grins childishly.**

"**Yeah, that should be good. My dad is going to take me shopping after school to get some odds and ends I may need. I'm sure I'll be ready to go by the time karaoke rolls around." Emily yawns into the phone. "I'm excited for karaoke. I can't sing, but it's fun."**

"**I'm excited too." Naomi looks down at her now framed picture of her and Emily and runs her finger over Emily's face. "But Ems, you sound sleepy. I should let you go, yeah?"**

**Emily yawns in response, "I suppose. You'd think after sleeping in late and missing my first class I'd be refreshed and awake." Emily giggles, "But I'm knackered."**

"**Well, I guess this is goodnight. Sleep well Emily." Naomi rolls over onto her back, still holding the picture frame and pressing it to her chest. She stares up at her ceiling, "See you in the park?"**

"**Yes, I'll see you in the park. Sweet dreams Naomi." Emily's lips curl into a smile and she hangs up. Emily takes a deep breath and exhales, rolling onto her back and stretching her limbs out to both sides of her. She smiles and looks up at her blue lights, Naomi blue lights, and whispers, "I'll see you in my dreams."**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you again for the reviews! Alice, thank you for your many comments XD I appreciate it! Haha and yes Loony, I am not an ANGST type of person, so it doesn't naturally come out; however, I do plan on some drama to mix things up, I'm just not there yet ;) I'm so happy you all are enjoying it! **

Chapter 12

Naomi stirs and opens her eyes. She rolls over to see her alarm has yet to go off. She lays back into her pillow and smiles as she stares at the sunbeams on the ceiling. She yawns and stretches, takes a deep breath, and lets out a gentle sigh. After a minute of peace, she floats out of bed and over to her clock to disengage her alarm. She presses play on her ipod stereo as she walks by and play list 'E' starts off with "Everything" by Lifehouse.

Naomi heads to her closet and starts deciding her outfit. As she sifts threw her hanging clothes, she shuts her eyes and finds herself holding the sleeves and slow dancing with her shirt. She giggles at herself and twirls away with a shirt in hand. A few more pirouettes later with her shirt pressed against her chest, Naomi is startled by a voice. "Naomi?" Her mother stands in the doorway trying to suppress a smirk and clears her throat. "Hhuuhmm, Naomi dear, someone is here to see you."

Naomi freezes in horror. First she's only in her knickers, second her mother caught her dancing to a sappy love song. "MUM! Jesus Christ! Don't you know how to knock!" Naomi hides behind her now open door.

"Well sweetie, I did give birth to you. I have seen you naked before, it's perfectly natural dear." Naomi's mom tries to hide a giggle behind her hand. "Besides, I did knock. I knocked a few times. You were, um, preoccupied."

Naomi throws some clothes on and glares at her mother. "So what did you want?"

"Honey I told you, someone is here to see you? One of you little girlfriends, she seems a bit upset though. Anyway, she's in the kitchen having some tea. I have to head to work now, so don't leave her down there alone long yeah?" Naomi's mom blows her a kiss and is off with a wave.

Naomi panics, "One of my Girlfriends? It's 7am? Who the hell is here? Upset? Ems? Fuck." She throws herself together as fast as she can and runs downstairs.

"Emily! Everything okay!" Naomi pants as she rounds the corner into the kitchen. "Oh Panda, hey."

"Oh Naomi, it was horrible!" Panda sobs into her tea. Naomi grabs a box of tissues and wraps her arm around her friend. " My mum…she found out about Thomas and I!"

"Oh Panda, was she upset?" Naomi rubs Panda's back and blots away some tears with a tissue. "How did she find out?"

"My aunt was raving about my lovely boyfriend and how nice of couple we are…" Panda blows her nose into a tissue with a loud honk. "Mum, she was a complete wack job! She's so mad at me Naoms…I don't know what to do." Panda slumps her head into her arms and sobs into the kitchen table.

"Shhhhh. Panda, it's going to be okay." Naomi rubs her back and kneels down to be level with her face. "She knows now, just give her a little time and space to process, yeah? She knew this was coming, all mothers do. You didn't do anything wrong, and the only reason you withheld information from her is because she is a total wack job." Naomi smiles and pets Panda's head. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Naomi leads Panda to the washroom to touch up her face and make up that is now running down her face.

Panda is touching up her make up and smirk with puffy eyes. "So you thought I was Emily, eh? I take it things are going well?"

Naomi blushes and pulls her shirt over her face and giggles. "Yes, things are well between us. Thank you for asking."

"Soooo…." Panda is standing in the mirror with a cheesy grin plastered to her face.

Naomi bites her lip and looks off to the side, then the ceiling, then the floor with her face turning a brighter shade of red by the second.

"So she's gay?" Panda waits for a response with her mouth a gape.

Naomi sits on the ledge of the bathtub, hands on her face with her eyes peeking through her fingers. "Dunno?" She smiles at Panda, unable to hide her smitten eyes.

"But she likes you, and you like her right?" Panda turns to face Naomi. "I mean, it's SO obvious with the way she looks at you!"

Naomi smiles, "Yes Panda. We have established that we like each other…but I don't know if she's ready to hit Pride Fest this summer just yet." Naomi rubs her eyes into her palms and smiles. "But my God, does she have sweet lips." She winks at Panda who's mouth has curved into a gigantic smile.

Panda turns around, "You cheeky girl!" Naomi blocks her head as Panda playfully swats her mascara soaked tissue at her. She sits next to Naomi on the ledge, "Oh my God, was it like totally amazing?"

Naomi just shuts her eyes and nods. "Oh whizzer!" Panda wraps her arm around Naomi and squeezes her.

Naomi checks her watch, "Fuck! I'm late! Fuck. Panda did you drive?"

"Yeah, why?" Panda stands up to adjust her hair.

"I meet Emily in the park before school usually." Naomi frowns and walks out of the bathroom and into her room to grab her phone. She walks back to Panda, texting Emily.

"What are you doing?" Panda asks as she finishes her hair.

"I'm checking to see if Ems left yet." Naomi hits send and bites her lower lip. Panda stares at the phone and then Naomi in anticipation.

With a bing, Emily responds and Naomi is already typing a new message. "Now what Naoms?" Panda asks impatiently.

Another bing and Naomi is smiling. "Naomi!" Panda hollers at her friend. Naomi looks at her. "May I ask what is going on…please?" Panda smiles angelically at her.

"We, Panda, are going to pick Emily up and head to school together." Naomi grins as she turns on her heal to go get her things.

"Oh, whizzer! Let's go!" Panda smiles and bounces out of the bathroom.

Naomi and Panda pull up to Emily's and see her sitting on the porch . She sees them, smiles, and waves. She stands up and approaches the car, "Hey Panda! Hey Naoms." She stops and smiles through the open window at Naomi.

"In you pop Em!" Panda chirps. "Should be open!"

Emily slides into the back seat diagonally behind Naomi, shuts the car door, and buckles her seatbelt. Naomi leans her head back and turns to her smiling as she holds her hand out to Emily. "Good morning Ems."

Emily smiles, then tries to suppress her smile in front of Panda turning it more into a giggle, and slips her hand over Naomi's. "You caught me just in time, I had just shut the garage door when you texted me."

"Nice surprise?" Naomi smiles, feeling a little bad about their morning routine and alone time.

"Yeah, nice surprise." Emily squeezes her hand over Naomi's.

"It's really my fault Ems, I was upset about my mum and was crying on Naomi's shoulder early this morning. Sorry if I messed your morning up!" Panda chimes in.

Emily looks at Panda with concern, "Oh Panda, are you okay? You didn't mess anything up. And hey, thanks for the ride, my legs are sore from moving into my new room anyway. You did me a favor really."

"You're really sweet Emily." Panda smiles at Emily in the rearview mirror. "I can see why Naoms here is smitten."

Emily smiles and looks down to hide her blushing. "Pandora…" Naomi smiles through her teeth. She cocks her head and gives Panda the "shut the fuck up" smile. Emily starts to chuckle because seeing Naomi squirm is adorable. They come to a complete stop at a light and Emily unbuckles her belt. She leans up to Naomi and plants a gentle kiss on her cheek.

"It's okay." Emily smiles at Naomi, "You make me smile with my whole body, and I'm not ashamed of that." Then Emily turns to Panda and gives her a kiss on the cheek too, "And I think YOU are extremely sweet, Panda." She smiles at her and jumps back into her seat and buckles her belt.

Panda smiles at Naomi, who is busy turning purple and looking out the window, "So everyone still on for karaoke tonight?"

Naomi turns smiling, shifting her eyes between Panda and Emily, "Yeah? I'm in."

Emily grins at Naomi, "I can't wait."

They pull up to school and Panda parks the car. Naomi jumps out and runs around to open the door for Emily. Panda gets out and smiles knowingly, "Well, I'll leave you two alone for a bit. See you at lunch yeah?" Emily and Naomi both giggle and drop their heads and look at their feet.

"Thanks for the ride Panda!" Emily calls to her. Panda turns on her heal, waves and smiles, and wheels around again to keep walking.

"So how was your first night in your new digs?" Naomi smiles as she squares her body to Emily's.

Emily leans her back against Panda's car and squints in the sun, "It was different, but good. I still have to get a few things after college today to make it complete." She smiles at Naomi who is closing the gap between them. The warning bell rings for class and the last of the students are filing into the building.

"I'm glad you had a good first night." Naomi looks down as she takes one step closer and slips her hands onto Emily's hips. "You look really nice today Ems." Naomi finds Emily's eyes and smiles, leaving her hands on her hips. She smirks, "Kissable actually." She slips her hands onto the small of Emily's muscular back, pulling her closer.

Emily's heart is already racing from Naomi's warm hands on her hips, sending shock waves all down her legs. She shuts her eyes as Naomi's hands slid onto her back, pulling her in. She feels a smile form on her lips before she feels Naomi's warm succulent pair on hers. She lets out a slight moan as she kisses her back, and she raises her arms and drapes them around Naomi's shoulders. Both girls are hit with a wave of heat and feel weak in their knees. Naomi presses Emily against the car, her kiss getting deeper as she grazes Emily's bottom lip with her tongue, asking permission to enter. Emily meets Naomi's with hers and their tongues slowly dance together. Naomi lets out a moan and moves her hand up Emily's body gently. She finds Emily's red locks and gently massages her scalp. Emily's eyes roll back with the sensation and she let's out moan. Emily moves her hands up to Naomi's head and tangles her fingers into her golden locks. Naomi is the one to let out a moan as she feels Emily's fingertips pulling at her hair.

Emily takes a gasp for air, "Naoms." Naomi interrupts her with a passionate kiss. "Naomi, we should…" Another kiss, making her toes tingle. She puts her hands on Naomi's shoulders and pushes. "Naomi!" She giggles. "We should get in now, we're going to be late!" She puts her forehead to Naomi's and looks up at her still shut eyes. "We should get to class yeah?" She whispers.

Naomi nods, licks her lips, and smiles. "I suppose." She smirks, "It's your fault really, you're just so kissable." Naomi gives her a quick kiss on the lips and steps back from her. "Come on Emsy." Naomi loops her arm through Emily's and they walk towards the building.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own anything! 8) A big thank you to my readers and reviewers! **

**Chapter 13**

**Seeing Naomi sitting at her desk in politics class makes Emily's heart swell with pride. As she enters the room she smiles and bites her lip, thinking about the last time she felt Naomi's lips on hers. She is aware that some people have problems with Naomi's lifestyle and that their situation puts her in that world, but she doesn't care. Naomi is beautiful, fun, sweet, and clever. She was happy and proud to have someone like Naomi close to her. So many emotions flood Emily's brain as she feels her heart start to race with each step towards her desk. Emily wanders if she is attracted to girls, or just into Naomi. For her, these feelings are new and intense, not to mention exciting. **

**Naomi's sparkling blues twinkle at Emily as she takes her seat. "Hey you," Naomi rests her head sideways on her hands that are resting on the desktop and smiles. "I've been thinking of songs to sing tonight."**

**Emily takes out her books and grins, "Do you plan to serenade me?" She giggles and hands her a note.**

**Naomi takes the note and smiles, "Perhaps…but that's for me to know, and you to find out." She unfolds the note to reveal 3 words centered in the paper, 'I miss you' with a tiny heart dotting the 'I' of 'miss.' Naomi smiles and shakes her head.**

"**What?" Emily asks, a little nervous at Naomi's reaction and now a little freaked that she is being too forward. **

**Naomi swings her legs out from under the desk and leans to her side to retrieve a folded paper out of her pocket. Now facing Emily, she smiles and hands her the paper, "Jinx."**

**Emily blushes and looks down at the paper before her and opens it. She unfolds it to read the exact same message, even with the heart dotting the 'I'. Emily giggles and refolds the paper, "Well, I guess great minds think alike yeah?" **

**Naomi nods, smiling as she looks down at her note and refolds it. "So do you have any requests for tonight Ems?" She asks to distract her heart from leaping out of her chest.**

"**Oh, I dunno." Emily shrugs, but as an idea comes to mind she smiles. "Oh! How about Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes? Remember you sang that to me in the cafeteria? I want to hear that." Emily sits up and puffs her chest out, proud of her decision.**

**Naomi nods, "Duly noted." She smirks as Kieran enters the room in a grumble. "Keep thinking Ems, and let me know if you have more requests." Naomi winks at her and rolls her eyes as she turns to swing her legs back under the desk. She appears to give their teacher her attention, but all she can think of is the gorgeous red head sitting to her left.**

**Class goes by in a blur and the girls gather their belongings for lunch. Emily shyly gets up and shuffles her feet. "I think I thought of another song to sing, well for you to sing."**

"**Yeah? Well, let's have it." Naomi grins and picks up her bag from the floor.**

"**I wrote it on this paper here, I don't know if I can tell you." Emily sticks the paper in her pocket and blushes. "Never mind, it's stupid. Let's just go to lunch yeah?"**

"**No Ems, tell me the song," Naomi smiles amused and interested at Emily's suggestion. **

"**No really, it's nothing. I just…I just, keep getting it in my head and I thought…ugh, forget it." Emily is nervous and bashfully smiles. "I'm serious Naoms, leave it."**

**Naomi realizes it's time to stop and she throws her arm around Emily's shoulder and squeezes her tightly, "Okay Ems, I'm sorry. I'll just sing the songs I was already thinking of, yeah?" Emily nods and smiles, resting her head on Naomi's shoulder.**

**They enter the cafeteria and don't see Panda or Thomas. Naomi looks at Emily and smirk, "Hmmmm, wonder what they're getting up to?"**

**Emily can't hold her laugh in any longer and starts to giggle, showing her dimples that make Naomi's heart melt. Naomi just stares at her adoringly. "You know Ems? I really don't think I've ever met someone as naturally beautiful as you. I mean really beautiful." Emily just stares into Naomi's eyes speechless. All her emotions that have bubbled up in the past few hours take over her and she plants a gentle kiss on Naomi's lips. **

"**Whoa, Ems. Wow. I…I" Naomi blushes and stammers. **

"**Naomi, I don't care what…"Emily starts to say before she feels someone pull her forearm, rather aggressively.**

"**Would you excuse us for a moment." Katie pulls Emily away in a tizzy. She takes Emily into the ladies' bathroom and throws her against the wall. "What the FUCK do you think you're doing Emily?"**

"**Katie…Jesus, it's none of your business." Emily shrugs her sister's hand off her arm. **

"**You just SNOGGED that lezza in front of the ENTIRE cafeteria! How do you expect me to react? I mean, shit why don't you just go out and buy a rainbow flag and a massive strap on while you're at it?" Katie screams in her sister's face. "Are you seriously considering the consequences of hanging around this girl? I mean, Jesus Christ, are you two fucking now?"**

"**Katie. It's not like the first thing I think of when I see her is 'I want to fuck that girl.' She is kind, smart, funny, and rather beautiful. I really like her and I'm not going to let you stand in the way of my happiness!" Emily hollers at Katie, pushing her out of her personal space. Emily takes a deep breath. "I don't know what's going on okay? If I'm gay or what…I really don't know. But just leave me fuck alone about it, okay?"**

**Katie shrugs and leans on the sink, staring at Emily in the mirror. "Fine." She puts her thumb and forefinger up to the bridge of her nose. "So are you her girlfriend now?"**

**Emily fixes her shirt and shrugs, "I don't know Katie. We have really discussed any thing like that…yet. Look, I'm sorry I'm not more like you. I know it's different and hard for you. It's confusing for me too, but all these feelings are starting to make sense. I'm still Emily though. I'll forever be your sister, I promise you that." She places her hand on Katie's shoulder.**

**Katie nods, "Yeah. I know. I just…I know what they say about Naomi, and I don't want people to say those kind of things about you. I love you. I'm protective of my little sister."**

"**Yeah, well when someone says something wrong about Naomi, freaking correct them! She is a good person, so what if she likes girls….it's not like she's trying to get with you or anything. Christ, she's technically one of YOUR friends, so stick up for her. Katie, all I know…is when it comes to Naomi, she makes me happy…I think I could lov…" Emily is interrupted by Naomi walking into the bathroom.**

"**Hey, everything okay in here?" Naomi looks wide eyed at Katie and then concerned at Emily.**

"**Yeah Naomi, everything's cool." She says while looking directly at Emily. "We're cool." Katie nods at Naomi. "But one thing Naomi. You hurt her and…" Katie just lifts her eyebrows instead of saying the words to let Naomi know she means business.**

"**Right." Naomi lifts her eyebrows in confusion. Emily and Naomi watch Katie exit the bathroom. "Umm, did I do something to offend her?" Naomi turns to Emily for some clarification. **

**Emily takes a deep breath. "No, not at all." She smiles and takes her hand. "You're amazing Naomi."**

**The ending lunch bell rings. "Fucking hell, I didn't realize we were gone so long." Emily rubs her belly.**

**Naomi rummages around her bag, "Garibaldi?" She smiles and holds out her snack, offering it to Emily. **

**Emily smiles and takes a piece, and leans in to kiss Naomi on the cheek. "Thank you."**

"**Okay, well we probably should get to class now." Naomi takes Emily's hand and squeezes it.**

**They walk out of the bathroom and head to their next destination. "So, you're going shopping with you dad after school?" Naomi confirms.**

"**Yeah, it shouldn't be too long, just some odds and ends." Emily smiles and she takes a bite of Naomi's snack. "I'm just going to see if he can take me right from here, so I can get home sooner."**

"**Yeah? Well I'll bug Panda for a ride home…if I can find her that is." Naomi laughs and shakes her head while rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, we are all getting together around 6pm if you want me to pick you up?"**

"**Yeah that sounds perfect, you can see my room then." Emily grins happily. "Where are we going by the way?"**

"**Oh Cook's uncle owns a pub and has someone come in and run the system." Naomi explains. "There's usually a good turn out and we all get to sing a lot if we want to."**

**The class bell rings. "Shit, we're late." Emily giggles. "Okay, well I'll see you later?" **

"**You know it," Naomi smiles as she leans in and kisses Emily on the cheek, then whispers in her ear, "I can't wait for tonight."**

**With a rush of goose bumps Emily giggles and waves at Naomi as they walk their separate ways. The remainder of the day is a blur, as both girls anticipate their social event.**

**Naomi is getting ready when she gets a call from Panda. She takes breath bracing herself for momma drama and picks up her phone. "Hey Panda," She grimaces, waiting for tears. **

"**Naomi! Hey! Almost ready for karaoke? It's going to be whizzer, yeah?" Panda's voice bubbles from the other end. "I've already got a list in my head of songs I want to sing."**

**Naomi nods and smiles in relief, "Yeah, I'm getting ready right now, then I'm going to get Ems." **

"**Brill! I'm going to get Thomas now, and guess what Noams?" Panda blurts. "My mum met him after college, and she's okay with everything! She agrees that he's a perfect gentleman and…well, she thinks we only hold hands, but at least I'm not hiding it from her anymore!"**

"**Haa yeah, Panda that's great. So is that what you were doing on lunch? Hoooolding hands?" Naomi smirks and shakes her head. "No really, I'm really happy for you. So I'll see you in a bit then yeah?"**

"**Yeah, see you!" Panda chirps and hangs up.**

**Naomi finishes getting ready and calls Emily. Emily is just finishing the final touches on her room and hears her phone. "Hey you. I'm was just about to get in the shower."**

"**Oh I don't want to rush you Ems, I'm just about ready myself and I just wanted to see how you were coming." Naomi flops on her bed and dreamingly looks up at the ceiling.**

"**Oh I'm super fast anyway. Growing up with Katie, you learn how to take fast showers." Emily laughs as she pulls out a blue and yellow plaid, button up shirt to wear. "Yeah, come on over, I'm sure I'll be out by the time you get here."**

"**Well, you don't have to tell me twice. " Naomi smirks, "I'll be there in a bit."**

"**Okay, see you soon." Emily hangs up and rips her jeans off and starts the water in the shower. She collects the last of her outfit and tosses it on her bed then jumps in the shower.**

**Minutes fly by and she's done. Emily dries off, wraps a towel around her head, and puts her knickers and skinny jeans on. She just fastens her bra when she hears Naomi upstairs being directed to Emily's room. She freezes and runs to the mirror to make sure she's at least a little presentable when the towel falls off her head. She picks up the towel, almost tripping, and grabs her shirt. She hears Naomi's footsteps stop, then a knock. She feels adjusts her hair momentarily and throws her arm into her shirt, buttoning the center button so it will stay on her body as she opens the door.**

**As the door opens Naomi's pupils expand and her mouth drops. "Hey." Naomi can't help but look at Emily's exposed midriff and collarbone. She notices Emily's damp hair that's hanging off her face, with the sweet smell of shampoo filling her nostrils. "Wow, you were right. You are fast." She smiles impressed with Emily's speed.**

"**Hey, come on in." Emily smiles and opens the door all the way, shutting it behind Naomi. "Do you want some music while I finish up here?" She points to her computer with a playlist already pulled up.**

**Naomi, busy looking around, nods and smiles, "Yeah, sounds good."**

**Emily clicks on Cat Power's "I found A Reason" and walks past Naomi and brushes her hand down Naomi's arm. "I'll just be a sec."**

**Naomi stands, trying to compose herself. "I love it in here Ems. Hey can I plug your lights in?"**

**Emily pops out of the bathroom buttoning the rest of her buttons, "Knock yourself out." She smiles and returns into the bathroom.**

**Naomi plugs in the lights and the room fills with the blue glow. "Whoa, that's nice. Like being under the starry sky."**

**Naomi smiles and creeps up to Emily in the bathroom and whispers, "I can't stand it." She comes up behind Emily and wraps her arms around Emily's waist. Emily smiles sweetly at her and squeezes Naomi's hand with her free hand, while applying a light mascara with the other.**

"**Can't stand what?" Emily grins curiously, as she finishes her make up. Selena's "Dreaming Of You" fades in as the last song ends. She blushes at the lyrical content of the song and looks up at Naomi in the mirror.**

**Naomi, quite familiar with the song, smiles and spins her around to face her. "I can't stand…being in the same room with you." She pauses and smiles for suspense. **

**Emily's smile drops, "Wha…"**

**Naomi continues with her planned line and interrupts Emily's worry. "AND not kissing you." She smiles and cups her hands around Emily's now smiling cheeks and kisses her. **

**Emily squeaks and giggles, slapping Naomi's arm playfully. "Hey! You had me going for a second!" She slaps Naomi's arm again, then quickly wraps her arms around Naomi's neck, pressing her lips against Naomi's.**

**Naomi let's out a slight moan and wraps her arms around Emily's waist and picks her up, pulling her into her out of the bathroom and into the blue hue. Emily let's out a giggle and smiles into her kiss. Naomi sets her down near her bed. Emily pulls back and looks into Naomi's eyes, which look extremely blue in the light. She smiles and bites her lip. Naomi can tell she wants to say something, and tilts her head to the side and looks into her eyes. "Em? You okay?"**

"**Yeah," Emily fidgets nervously. "Um, remember the song I wanted you to sing?" Emily smiles and laughs.**

"**Ah yes, the secret song. How could I forget?" Naomi grins and brushes a piece of hair from Emily's face.**

**Emily looks down and points to the computer. Naomi looks and realizes Emily is referring to the current song playing. She smiles as she turns back to Emily and pulls her into a tight hug, nuzzling her head into Emily's neck. Emily falls into her embrace and shuts her eyes, enjoying the sweet smell of Naomi. The song fades out and "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean fades in. Naomi pulls back and kisses Emily's forehead and smiles. Emily slowly opens her eyes.**

"**I'll sing that for you anytime, Ems." Naomi traces a line down Emily's cheekbone to her jaw with the side of her finger. "We should probably get going, yeah?"**

**Emily nods, "Yeah, let me just dry my hair and we can go." She smiles and heads back in the bathroom to finish.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D It's a long one…hold on to your butts. Karaoke time! XD**

**Chapter 14**

**Naomi runs around the car to open the door for Emily, "Why thank you." Emily winks at Naomi. With a grin Naomi runs around to her side of the car and pops in. She buckles her belt and turns the ignition.**

**Emily smiles as she hears Incubus, realizing it's the CD she burned Naomi. She looks up at Naomi who is pulling away from the curb. "What?" Naomi smiles, acknowledging Emily's smile. "I like my CD."**

**Emily laughs, "I wasn't saying anything! I'm glad you like it." She rolls her eyes and pats Naomi on the knee before looking out the window contently.**

**Naomi and Emily pull up to Keith's and Naomi parks. As they approach the door, they can hear the bass of "Party Rock Anthem" by LMFAO. They pull the door open and see Cook and Freddie singing in unison with fists pumping to the beat. **

**Emily laughs and rolls her eyes, "Oh wow. WHAT are we in for tonight?" She playfully bumps her head into Naomi's shoulder.**

**Naomi smirks, "Honey, they are just getting warmed up." They past through the threshold and find the gang sitting at a large circular booth. "Yo!" She greets Panda, Thomas, and JJ. "Where are Effy and Katie?"**

"**They went to the loo," JJ answers. **

"**Yeah, far too embarrassed of their men!" Panda giggles. "I suppose they're be heading to the loo frequently tonight!" She laughs. "Have a seat you two!"**

"**Hey guys," Emily smiles as she takes her seat. "Wow, are all these for us?" She holds a large stack of song slips and points to 3 thick song catalogs.**

"**Oh yeah, we are quite well known here for our vocal talents," JJ smiles and holds up some filled out slips like a hand of cards. "We put in a lot of songs." He wriggles his eyebrows at Emily and smiles.**

"**Oi!" Cook hollers at the group. "Where did Ef and Katie run off to?"**

"**They went to the loo," Panda responds. "They didn't want to watch you guys act like you're on Jersey Shore. Fist pumping twats."**

**Naomi is now flipping through a catalog and filling out slips. "Gotta get in the queue," She winks at Emily.**

"**ALLLLRIGHT! Next up we have Pandora!" Keith blurts into the microphone, as if he were the announcer on The Price Is Right. Panda grins ear to ear and bounces out of her seat and up to the stage.**

"**Thank you Keith," She nods at the DJ and smiles as he starts "Volcano Girls" by Veruca Salt. She belts out, "LEAVE ME! LYING HERE! CAUSE I DON'T WANNA GO!" as the guitars crunch, flipping her hair and bending her back to the beat. The crowd hoots and hollers as Panda finishes her number and she smiles sheepishly and skips back to her seat.**

"**Thank you Panda, lovely. Next up we have JJ! JJ, come on over!" JJ pulls his fist down in a joyous gesture and runs up.**

"**How is everyone feeling tonight? He asks the slowly growing crowd in the bar. "This one is just to warm us all up, yeah?" He nods at the DJ and tips his head down , waiting for his cue. As the brass of "Sweet Caroline" by Neil Diamond, the crowd starts to clap in beat. **

**JJ works the audience surprisingly well. Emily smiles and leans into Naomi's ear, "Oh wow! He's really good!" She smiles widely and starts to clap along and shout with everyone at the known part, "BAH! BAH! BAH!"**

**JJ finishes and everyone cheers as he takes a bow. "Thank you JJ!" Keith shouts and claps him off the stage. "Next up we have miss Effyyyy!" Effy rolls her eyes and smiles at Keith's introduction and slowly approaches the stage.**

**She clears her throat and pulls the mic stand closer to her, adjusting the height after JJ. She nods at the DJ and closes her eyes as the music starts. She opens her eyes intensely as she starts to sing Fiona Apple's "Sleep To Dream" to the bar, shifting her eyes from the TV screen of lyrics and the crowd. She finishes up the haunting tune and leaves the stage immediately.**

"**Well I have goose bumps," Keith says holding out his hairy arm. Effy nods at him and laughs with Cook as he takes a sip of her beer, and she slaps his hand.**

"**Okay! Next, we have Freddie! Come on up Freds!" Freddie kisses Katie on the cheek and flips his hair out of his eyes as he jogs up to the stage. **

"**Hello again folks!" Freddie waves and makes his hand into a gun and shoots it at the DJ. With a surprising strike of the drums and crunchy guitar Freddie takes the mic off the stand and throws his head back , bringing his hand up to his mouth, "I got my first real 6-string! Bought it at the 5 and dime! Played it 'till my fingers bleed, was the summer of '69!" The crowd starts to clap along with Freddie and he gets really into his air guitar solo. When the Bryan Adams song finished, Freddie smiles and waves as he jumps off the stage. He slaps JJ's hand as he joins the table.**

"**Nicely done Freds! Next up we have a new singer to Keith's pub! Let's hear it for Thomas!" Panda starts clapping furiously and cheers him on. Thomas smiles shyly and gets up and makes his way up to the stage. **

**Thomas faces the crowd and smiles, "Hello, I'm Thomas. This goes out to my girl Panda, she wants a laugh, and a laugh she shall get." He nods at the DJ and takes the mic off the stand and sets it off to the side. He turns around, and as the song starts he whips around. "Just something about you, the way I'm lookin' at you, whatever you keep lookin' at me. You getting scared now, right? Don't fear me baby, it's just Thomas." He starts dancing to the beat and working the crowd. **

**Panda squeaks with excitement, grinning ear to ear, "Who knew! He's such a blinkin' dream!" She hoots and hollers at her boyfriend, cracking up at his fancy footwork. As Thomas concludes his superb Justin Timberlake rendition, he pants his way back to Panda and throws his arms around her in a quick hug, laughing.**

**Emily is having a great time sitting close to Naomi, watching everyone's performances and cheering them on. "When are you up Naoms?" She pants Naomi on the knee with enthusiasm.**

**Before Naomi can even answer, Keith steps up to the mic again. "And for her first number, of many I'm sure, we have Naomi!" He winks at Naomi and she nods and smiles.**

**She turns to Emily and gives her a little kiss on the cheek and heads up to the stage. She smiles and waves, "Hello everyone." She clears her throat and chuckles. "Thanks a bunch Thomas, how can I follow THAT?" She winks at him and he laughs at her, dismissing her comment with a wave and blows her a kiss. She laughs at his response and takes the mic out of the stand, smiling at Emily. "Okay, well this is a warm up song for me, so here we go." She nods at the DJ, and waits for her cue.**

**The guitar and accordion fill the speakers and she starts singing Sixpence None The Richer's "Kiss Me." She holds the mic stand in her free hand and extends her arm, playing with the base of the stand as it rolls from side to side. **

**Emily's eyes are wide with Naomi's first note. She smiles and finds herself swaying to the melody. Naomi looks up every now and then and smiles at Emily and bashfully looks back at the TV screen of lyrics. People are cheering in the musical interludes and Naomi laughs the complement off. She finishes and places the mic back into the stand. **

"**Thank you Naomi! Lovely job there." Keith winks at Naomi and she smiles on the way back to her seat.**

**Emily's face glowing with pride, "Naomi! That was brilliant!" Emily gives her a hug.**

**Naomi sits down and smirks, "Eh, that was nothing." She winks at Emily and takes a drink.**

"**Yeah, we have some new singers up next!" A couple walk up and sing "Summer Nights" from Grease. They finish and hop down from the stage.**

"**Nice! Okay folks! Next up we have my nephewwww COOK!" Keith throws out his arm as Cook jumps out of his seat.**

**Cook jumps up to the stage and does a few fist pumps, causing Effy to roll her eyes. "Yeah, alright! I'm going to need JJ and Freds up here for this one!" JJ and Freddie jump up and make their way to the stage to join Cook. Keith hands them another mic stand and mic. Cook gives them a little punch in the shoulders and points at the DJ, "Hit it!"**

**JJ and Freddie got on both sides of the second mic stand and nod at Cook as the drums of the song start. The bass and guitars come in and Cook leans forward, picking the bottom end of the stand up and seductively starts singing. "Ooh my little pretty one, pretty one. When you gonna give me some time, Sharona? Ooh you make my motor run, my motor run. Gun it comin' off the line Sharona." **

**JJ and Freddie add back up vocals to the several, "Time Sharona! Line Sharona! My my my yay yah! Whew! Ma ma ma my Sharona!" and help him out with the musical interludes playing air instruments. The crowd goes wild and someone whistles, causing Cook to rip his shirt off.**

**Near the end of the song, Cook gets to the sexual, "Ooh my sharonas" and is now thrusting his pelvis and rubbing himself onto the stand. This makes Effy cover her face with embarrassment and laugh with Katie. With a loud applause and cheer, the boys bow and leave the stage.**

"**Fantastic job guys!" Keith cheers. "Next up we have Effy!" Effy laughs and pulls Katie's arm and leads her up to the stage. **

**Emily starts cracking up as the girls get up on the stage. Effy announces, "I need Katie's help with this one." Effy looks at Katie as she shrugs and laughs. Effy adjusts the mike stand for them, shooting Cook a look after he mounted it earlier. She nods at the DJ and looks at Katie with a smirk. Synthesized chords starts to play and Effy starts singing, "Maybe I need some rehab, or maybe just need some sleep. I got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams." Katie joins in at the pre-chorus, "What you got, boy, is hard to find. I think about it all the time. I'm all strung out, my heart is fried. I just can't get you off my mind." Together they then let loose and smile their way through the chorus as the crowd cheers and claps, "Because your love, your love, your love is my drug!"**

**The song ends and everyone cheers! Emily laughs and gives her sister a high five as Katie walks past. "Alllright! Fabulous job ladies!" Keith cheers. "Next up we have a few new singers, let's welcome them to the stage!" A small group of ladies head to the stage and drunkenly sing "It's Raining Men" by the Weather Girls. This song encourages the guys to strut around the bar, flexing their muscles and posing like models jokingly.**

"**I'm soaking wet ladies!" Keith jokes, "Someone get me a towel, I'm covered in Cook…ew!" Cook laughs with his gaping mouth, at his uncle. "Right, so next up we have Naomi again!" **

**Naomi smiles and says to Emily, "This one is for you." She winks and bounds up to the stage. "Thomas, your assistance is needed." She holds out her hand and smiles as Thomas happily gets up to join her. Panda smiles with anticipation and claps. He reaches the stage and Naomi whispers in his ear. He nods and smiles, then waves at Panda. Keith hands him a mic and Naomi nods at the DJ. A piano note strikes and Naomi starts singing Adam Levine's part, "My heart's a stereo, it beats for you so listen close. Hear my thoughts in every no..oh..ote . Make me your radio, and turn me up when you feel low. This melody was meant for you, to sing along to my stereo." Thomas comes in with the "Yeahs" and the Gym Class Heroes rapping part. The crowd goes wild and Naomi and Thomas work it even harder. The claps grow louder and people cheer as Thomas directs the crowd to sing, "OH!" with him. **

**The song ends, leaving Naomi and Thomas laughing as she pulls him in for a hug. They smile and wave at the crowd and jump down from the stage. Naomi skips back to the group and Emily and Panda are clapping excitedly. Emily jumps from her seat to greet Naomi, "That was amazing!"**

**Panda jumps up as Thomas joins the group, "Yeah! You guys really know how to work a crowd!" She throws her arms around Thomas and kisses his cheek.**

**Naomi sits and takes a drink, "Well, Thomas carried me." She winks at Thomas and smiles back at Emily, "I'm glad you liked it, it was for you after all." Emily smiles and nods, and nuzzles her head into Naomi's neck.**

"**Whoa! That was impressive! Next up we have Pandora!" Panda smiles and leaps to her feet. She bounces up to the stage and takes the mic of the stand.**

"**We're going to take it down a notch and catch our breath." She smiles and nods at the DJ. The bongos kick in as Panda starts to sing "True Colors" by Cyndi Lauper. People hold up their lighters in support of her slower song choice. She smiles and belts out the high notes. Panda finishes and smiles as she places the mic back on the stand. The crowd cheers and hoots as she frolics back to her seat.**

"**Thank you Panda!" Keith smiles, "We have Freddie next, come on up Freds!" He makes his way and hops up on stage. He nods at the DJ and starts singing, "I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things.**

**We can do the tango just for two. I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings. Be your valentino just for you." Giving his best Freddie Mercury, he jumps off the stage, mic in hand, and sings to Katie. She laughs and pushes him away playfully and he bops back up to the stage. The crowd cheers as the song ends and he bows. He laughs as he greets Katie and gives her a kiss on the cheek, "You didn't like my Queen?" She smiles and rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss.**

"**Nice job Freddie! Next up we have some new singers. Come on up folks, don't be shy!" Keith announces. A group of guys jump up and sing Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf" and the crowd cheers. They jump down and bump each other's chests.**

"**Gentlemen, good job." Keith nods and shouts the next name, "JJ! You'rrrrre up!" JJ smiles and jumps to the stage. **

"**Cook, if you don't mind?" Cook throws his fists in the air and grunts. He joins JJ on stage and blows a kiss at Effy. JJ nods at the DJ and the music kicks in. JJ starts singing with Cook echoing him as they blast out "Thanks For The Memories" by Fall Out Boy. The claps grow throughout the crowd and they boys work the stage. Both JJ and Cook jump off the stage in a dramatic ending pose and then walk back to their seats. **

"**Oh my, boys that was great." Keith claps. "Ms. Effy, I believe you're next." He smiles at her direction.**

**She smiles and motions to all the girls to come up. Emily cringes and shakes her head in embarrassment. Naomi just laughs at Emily's adorable expression, while Panda jumps up and loops her arm through Effy's. Katie takes a drink of her wine and laughs, joining Panda and Effy on their walk to the stage. "It's okay Ems, I'll stay with you. You don't have to sing." Naomi smiles at Emily and gives holds her hands.**

"**Trust me, it's for the best that I don't sing. I'm awful really." Emily giggles and smiles, "Unlike you, you're fantastic." Naomi smiles and shakes her head, as she leans in and kisses Emily's forehead.**

**Panda, Effy, and Katie are all on the stage giggling as the DJ starts Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" They sing in unison around the one microphone. Once to the part, they start leading the crowd in a roar of "T! G! I! F!" They dance through the saxophone solo and finish the song with their arms draped over each other's shoulders. The crowd cheers as the song finishes and the girls giggle their way back to the group.**

"**Ladies that was something else!" Keith cheers. "Well, we've come to the end. We have one last singer to bring the house down…Naomi! You're up!"**

**Naomi nods and gets up, squeezing Emily's shoulder as she passes her. "Thank you Keith," She says into the mic once on stage. "We're ending on a cheesy note tonight." She smirks, "For those who've seen Dirty Dancing, this one is for you." Panda's face lights up and she claps vigorously. Naomi nods at the DJ and then winks at Emily.**

**The music starts, and Panda jumps up grabbing Effy and giggling. Naomi starts singing, "I've been meaning to tell you. I've got this feelin' that won't subside. I look at you and I fantasize. You're mine tonight. Now I've got you in my sights, with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise I've got, hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I." Effy and Panda start doing the girl on girl hand to hand dance from the scene in the movie. The crowd hoots and hollers and the classic cheesy song.**

**Emily is watching Naomi in awe. She smiles and bites her lip as Naomi sings, "I want to hold you so hear me out. I want to show you what love's all about, darlin' tonight. Now I've got you in my sights with these hungry eyes." Naomi sings directly to Emily and smiles, "I feel the magic between you and I." Naomi ends the song and takes her seat while the crowd cheers.**

**Naomi sits back down with Emily, who is blushing and grinning ear to ear. "So Ems, how did you like Keith's karaoke night?" She smiles and rubs the shoulder against Emily's.**

"**It was great, really great Naoms." Emily bites her lower lip and smiles at Naomi.**

"**Okay so!" Effy butts in. "We're all going to grab a bite to eat, you two in…or out?" Effy smirks and suppresses a giggle. Naomi shakes her head and rolls her eyes.**

"**Ems?" She looks over at Emily, who is contemplating. Emily looks at Naomi and shakes her head.**

"**Thank you, I'm really tired actually. I had quite a long day." Emily says to Effy, who has an all knowing smirking smile on her face.**

"**Yeah, sure. Anytime." Effy nods and heads to the rest of the gang waiting to head out to eat.**

**Naomi and Emily wave and smile at the departing group. Naomi turns to Emily, "So, what now? Did you want to go somewhere?"**

**Emily just smiles and says, "Anywhere."**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Thank you, once again, to all my readers and reviewers! :D I don't own anything and I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ;)**

**Chapter 15**

**Naomi lay a blanket on the cold, moist grass. Emily smiles as she takes a seat and lays back, propping herself on her arms. Naomi joins Emily under the stars, welcoming her with a warm blanket. Emily snuggles into Naomi's side as she is pulled in from Naomi's engulfing arm and onto her back. Emily sighs as she gazes up at the clear night sky. "It's a lovely night. Peaceful."**

**Naomi shuts her eyes and takes a second to appreciate the moment. "Mmmhmm," Naomi smiles. "Quite peaceful. Em? Can you show me some constellations?"**

**Emily pulls her arm out from their warm cocoon and points to the sky. She points to the ladle looking clump of stars, "Here's the Big Dipper. The upper right star in the bowl of the ladle, always points to the North Star, also known as Polaris." Naomi is following Emily's finger and nodding, pulling her closer to her body. "Polaris is also the last star in the ladle handle of the Little Dipper. So these two I can always find first." She smiles at Naomi, who is smiling as she looks up at the stars. "This is my favorite," Emily points to a cluster of stars that look like the letter 'w' depending on how you're laying underneath it. "Cassiopeia. I saw the movie Serendipity and with the explanation of the constellation and the lovely story line, I would always look for it in the night sky. Silly I know, but I really liked that movie and well.. I just like it." Emily flops her arm down across Naomi's chest and giggles into her shoulder.**

"**It's fine Ems, I think it's great that you know all this stuff." Naomi says as she shifts her gaze from the sky to Emily's dreamy eyes. Emily still smiling, snuggles her arm back under the blanket. "I believe I owe you something…" Naomi whispers in Emily's ear.**

"**What is that?" Emily rolls on her side to face Naomi, grinning like a child.**

**Naomi rolls on her side and props her head up on her arm. With her free hand, she brushes a red lock off Emily's forehead. "Late at night when all the world is sleeping, I stay up and think of you. And I wish on a star, that somewhere you are thinking of me too." Naomi's sings the first lines of Selena's "Dreaming Of You" to Emily, who just stares back in awe. "Cause I'm dreamin' of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in world I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me." Emily's smile widens and she starts to blush as Naomi continues to serenade her. "Wonder if you ever see me, and I wonder if you know I'm there. If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside, would you even care?" Emily slips her hand into Naomi's and squeezes, pulling her up to a standing position. She wraps her arms around Naomi's shoulders. Naomi closes her in an embrace as they start to sway from side to side. Naomi continues to sing, "I just wanna hold you close, but so far, all I have are dreams of you. So I'll wait for the day, for the courage to say how much 'I love you', ah yes I do." Emily rests her head on Naomi's shoulder as they dance in the blue moonlight. "I'll be dreamin' of you tonight, till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight. And there's no where in world I'd rather be, than here in my room, dreaming about you and me." **

**Emily looks up at Naomi and slips a piece of hair behind her ear affectionately. She smiles as she looks from Naomi's blues, that look crystal in the moonlight, and then to her full lips. She moves her hand behind Naomi's head and gently pulls her closer and presses her wanting lips to Naomi's. **

**Naomi moans with surprise and places her hand on Emily's soft cheek. She pulls back to look at Emily, who is gazing longingly into Naomi's eyes, and feels her stomach flutter. Naomi is overcome with emotion and can no longer hold back the feelings of passion and want for Emily. She places her left hand behind Emily's neck and lunges forward with her left leg pulling Emily, with a squeaky giggle, backwards onto her thigh and gently placing her on the blanketed ground. She lowers her body over Emily's, putting her weight on her arms before gently kissing Emily's collarbone. With slow kisses Naomi moves up Emily's neck, causing Emily to release little coos with each kiss. **

**Emily's head is spinning, her body feels like it's floating in slow motion. She feels Naomi's warm lips reach her jaw and turns her head with the overpowering sensations and gasps. Naomi caresses Emily's outer ear with the tip of her tongue and takes a tiny nibble at her lobe. Her hot breath on Emily's skin puts her in a whirl of emotion and physical reactions. Emily can no longer take the anticipation. Her breath shallow, her heart heavy, her body hot, her lips wet. She throws her hands behind Naomi's head, and pulls her in to claim her lips. **

**Naomi's body goes weak. She drops onto Emily's body as they devour each other's lips. Naomi places her hands on both sides of Emily's face, as she tries to convey her feelings through Emily's lips. **

**Emily's hands press tightly into Naomi's back as Emily flips her onto her back. Naomi lay surrounded in a red sea of Emily's hair. Emily hovers and smiles over Naomi's face. She smirks and lowers her head to Naomi's neck and begins to place passionate kisses up and down her skin. **

**Naomi shuts her eyes and tries to compose herself. Her pulse is racing, aware that Emily can probably feel it as she kisses her neck. Naomi rubs her palms up Emily's warn arms and up to her shoulders. She feels Emily's toned muscles and moves to her strong back. She lets her hands wander lower, playing with the exposed skin under Emily's rising shirt. **

**With a slight gasp, Emily grabs Naomi's wrists and pins Naomi's arms down ,over her head. She puts her weight on Naomi's wrists as she forcefully presses her lips to Naomi's. Emily teases Naomi's bottom lip, grazing it lightly with her tongue. Naomi invites Emily into her mouth and their tongues intertwine. Both girls moan at the sensation that ripples through their bodies. Emily's grip on Naomi's wrists loosens as she interlocks her fingers into Naomi's. Their kisses deepen, and Emily slides her hands down Naomi's arms to her face where she holds Naomi's cheeks in her hands.**

**Naomi brings her arms up and around Emily and pulls her close, curling her fingers in Emily's hair. Naomi feels Emily's weight shift enough to pull herself up without breaking their kiss. She slides Emily a few inches back so she can sit upright.**

**Emily, now sitting on Naomi's lap, wraps her legs and arms around her. Feeling overwhelmed and dizzy, she breaks from Naomi's lips and places small kisses down the side of Naomi's face and neck. When she reaches Naomi's shoulder she rests her chin on it, pressing the side of her forehead into Naomi's and pulls her into a hug. "Fuck… Naomi." Emily whispers in Naomi's ear. "I haven't felt this way before. I feel a fire inside, and I'm scared to let it out."**

**With shut eyes, Naomi whispers back, "Me neither. It's okay. It's okay." She kisses Emily on the cheek and reassures her, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to or feel you aren't ready for."**

"**Oh I feel it," Emily says, blushing as she giggles, breaking the intensity of the moment. "You really know how to get a girl going, ya know?"**

**Naomi chuckles, "Hey I'd let you feel my knickers…but that may be taking it too far." She pauses, and grimaces at her bold comment. "Just sayin' is all." Naomi feels her cheeks flush.**

**Emily breaks their embrace and pulls her head back to face Naomi. She smirks and kisses Naomi on the cheek, and whispers in her ear, "Cheeky girl." She hops off Naomi's lap and pulls Naomi up with her. She pulls Naomi into a standing hug and squeezes her tight. "I just need some time to get my bearings. You kind of put my senses into overdrive, and I just want to be able to have control of myself when the time comes." Emily faces Naomi to gage her reaction and Naomi nods her head in agreement. Emily smiles, "You look really beautiful in the moonlight."**

**Naomi bites her bottom lip and looks at their feet and back up at Emily, "You do too Ems." Naomi feels Emily pull her in for another kiss, as Emily steals her breath away. When Naomi finds her balance and her breath again, she kisses Emily on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you home to your warm bed." She smiles at her as she leans down to grab the blankets and her hand. They walk back to the car and Naomi holds the door for her red head. She turns the ignition as "Don't You Wanna Stay" by Jason Aldean starts to play on the stereo. Naomi smiles at Emily and places her hand on Emily's as they drive off.**

**Being fairly early in the AM, Naomi turns off her headlights as she pulls up to Emily's house. Emily yawns and unbuckles her seatbelt. She turns to Naomi and smiles, "I had a great time with you today. Karaoke was extremely entertaining…but the park was much more fun." She grins as she leans into Naomi's lips and steals a kiss. "Text me when you get home?"**

**Naomi nods and leans in for another kiss. " I loved today, every aspect of it." Naomi leans back into her seat and turns her head to Emily, looking at her affectionately. "I really don't want tonight to end."**

**Emily smiles, "Me neither." She sits back in her seat and bites her lower lip. "Fuck it. Stay with me Noams."**

**Naomi's eyes go wide, "What? Ems…"**

"**Stay with me. Please?" Emily interjects and puts her hands on Naomi's. "Park your car a few houses down, or right here, I don't care. Just stay with me. I…I want you to stay.**

**Naomi smiles and shakes her head from side to side, half biting her bottom lip. She looks at Emily, "You're trouble." She kisses Emily softly on the lips and parks her car and smirks, "Come on, let's get you into bed yeah?"**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Didn't want to leave you all hanging! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :P Thank you Alice, Iwy, and Crevette for your reviews, you know it makes me a happy girl! :D Yeah, yeah, I don't own Skins…except for my seasons 3 and 4 DVDs and the novel…those are in my possession. ;) **

**Chapter 16**

**Emily waits for Naomi on the other side of the car, she takes her hand and leads her towards her door. She giggles and holds her finger up to her mouth, "We have to be quiet, okay?" Naomi tries to hold in more giggles by making her mouth as flat as possible. Emily sees that neither of them are going to hold in the giggles, so she quickly opens the door and waves Naomi in. She shuts and locks the door gently and opens the basement door for Naomi. They tip toe their way down the wooden steps and reach Emily's bedroom door. With a nod Emily ushers Naomi inside and closes the door behind them. **

**Once inside, Emily flicks a light on and they both squint as their eyes adjust. "Oh that maybe too much yeah?" Emily giggles and plugs in her blue lights instead and flips the overhead light off. "Oh, most importantly…" She walks back over to her door and locks it. She turns back to Naomi smiling, "I love my room." Emily smiles as kicks off her shoes, Naomi removes hers as well.**

**Naomi smiles and let's out a nervous chuckle, looking down at her feet and back up at Emily. "Um, mind if I wash my hands? God knows what playing in the park in the dark has left on my hands."**

"**Sure, I should do the same actually." Emily giggles as she watches Naomi turn the bathroom light on. She turns over to her computer and flicks on some soft music, specifically instrumental scores from the movie Titanic. **

**Emily joins Naomi at her sink. Naomi smirks, "Em? Is this what I think it is?" **

**Emily smiles and laughs, "What? It's beautiful!"**

"**It's from Titanic!" Naomi laughs at Emily. "It's a cliché!"**

"**It's a nice cliché." Emily smiles and holds her chin up at Naomi. She gives Naomi a quick kiss on the lips.**

**Naomi rolls her eyes smiling at Emily's music choice, dries her hands and walks back into the bedroom. Emily grabs her towel and dries hers as well, and clears her throat. "Huuhhummm…you may feel different about it in the morning Naoms." She follows Naomi back into the bedroom.**

"**Is that so?" Naomi smirk turns into a smile as Emily closes the gap between them.**

**Emily stands as close as she can get to Naomi and presses her body against hers. Without touching Naomi with her hands, she kisses her softly and whispers, "Yes," in her ear. She playfully walks away from Naomi, leaving Naomi standing there smirking. Emily walks over to her closet and removes her outer layer of clothing, leaving her in a tank top and knickers. Naomi stands dumbfounded as she watches Emily strip in the blue glow. Naomi feels if they are going to be sleeping, she should do the same. Naomi removes her clothes, leaving on her t-shirt with a picture of a pig on it, and her knickers. She watches Emily go over to her computer to turn up the volume on "The Portrait". Emily pauses at her computer and takes in Naomi's new look and smiles. She walks back over to Naomi, who is shaking her head in amusement. **

**Emily grins at her and Naomi nods smiling, trying to gain her composure, "Okay Ems. Just kiss give me a fucking kiss." **

**With that, Emily throws her arms around Naomi's neck and pulls her into a hungry kiss. Shivers are sent down Naomi's legs and she feels a surge of adrenaline kick in. Naomi wraps her arms around Emily's petite waist and lifts her into the air. Without breaking their kiss, Emily wraps her legs around Naomi's torso as Naomi turns towards the bed, fully aware of the thin cloth barrier between them. Emily feels herself being lowered onto the bed as the soft covers caress her back and arms. Naomi rests on her knees, straddling and hovering over Emily, who's legs are still hugging Naomi. Their tongues lock in a passionate slow dance and Emily curls her fingers into Naomi's locks, making the room spin for both. Naomi removes her arms from Emily's back, and runs her palms up Emily's bare legs, feeling how soft, smooth, and firm they are. Emily unhooks her legs from Naomi and places her feet on the bed, leaving Naomi in the heat between them. With their kisses intensifying, Naomi grazes her fingertips past Emily's hipbones and brushes her fingertips lightly up Emily's sides, feeling her toned abs and the sides of her breasts. Naomi places her hands on both sides of Emily's face and disengages to look into her eyes. Emily stares into Naomi's dilated eyes and reaches for Naomi's shirt. They both move upright as Emily tugs the bottom of the hemline of Naomi's shirt. Naomi lifts her arms to allow Emily to pull it off. Naomi flicks the fallen locks from her face and stares at Emily, who is taking in the sight of Naomi's bare skin and pulling up her own shirt. **

**Both girls in only their knickers now. Naomi wraps her arms around Emily to feel her soft skin on hers, she places sweet kisses on her shoulder leading up to her neck and rubs her hands on her back. Emily runs her fingertips over Naomi's back and stops at the fabric containing her bra hooks. Naomi increases the pressure of her kiss on Emily's neck and sucks Emily's skin into her mouth, teasing it with her teeth and tongue. Emily moans and shuts her eyes, feeling the desire wash over her . With a snap, Emily pops open Naomi's bra and runs her palms over her creamy skin, and slides the straps down her arms. While continuing her kisses on Emily's shoulder, neck, and ear, Naomi lets her bra slide off her arms to the floor. She moves her hands on Emily's back and unhooks her bra, removing it from her body in seconds. Naomi pulls Emily in and kisses her with need.**

**Emily and Naomi both gasp as they feel the soft warmth of the other's skin on their own. Emily pulls Naomi back down so that she's hovering over her and kisses Naomi's neck. Naomi adjusts her left knee and places it on the outside of Emily's right leg, now straddling it. Naomi presses her body to Emily's feeling every inch on hers, as Emily runs her hands up and down Naomi's back and arms. Their lips find each other's and their lips intertwine. The room spinning for both. In a rush of adrenaline Emily reaches down, pulling Naomi's hips close to hers. Naomi squeaks and grinds into Emily's hips with hers, as her fingers begin to wander towards Emily's chest, cupping the soft pads of flesh.**

**Emily gasps with the sensation and brings her hands to Naomi's head, tangling her fingers in her hair. She pushes Naomi's head down to her chest, inviting Naomi to explore. Naomi feels her insides melt as she runs her fingers over Emily's heaving chest. She kisses her collarbone and sternum, and runs her hands down Emily's torso, brushing her stomach. She kisses her way to Emily's breasts and gently brushes the tip of her nose on Emily's skin while she explores. Naomi kisses them, pressing her face to them, taking them in. Emily bites her bottom lip as the sensation runs through her body. She digs her fingertips into Naomi's scalp and both girls slightly moan.**

**Emily lips demand Naomi's as she pulls Naomi back to her mouth, kissing her with the fire deep inside. Emily shifts her hips and in one swift movement, rolls Naomi over and straddles her. Naomi can feel the heat coming off of Emily's body as it presses into hers. She kisses Naomi's neck down to her shoulder and collarbone, wanting to feel Naomi's skin with her lips. Naomi shuts her eyes as she feels Emily's lips and tongue over her chest. With shallow breaths Naomi's head spins when Emily teases Naomi's sensitive skin with her mouth. Emily runs her palms up and down Naomi's sides, making goose bumps through out Naomi's body. Emily moves back up and finds Naomi's lips and glides her tongue into Naomi's mouth, cupping Naomi's face with her right hand. Emily shifts her weight and moves her leg so that she's on Naomi's right on the bed. Emily props herself up on her left elbow as she releases Naomi's face and runs her fingertips back down Naomi's chest. She places her palm flat on Naomi's stomach as her kiss intensifies. Emily feels Naomi's stomach muscles contract, as she gasps with the sensation. Emily continues to rub Naomi's lower stomach and hipbones, she runs her fingertip under the waist band of Naomi's knickers and Naomi shutters. Emily teases her a few more times before Naomi grabs her hand and breaks the kiss.**

"**Ems…"Naomi whispers, short of breath. "Please, I can't stand it." Naomi guiding Emily's hand to where she wants it most. Emily leans on her left arm, and closes her eyes as Naomi pushes her hand down into her knickers. Naomi and Emily gasp as Emily glides her fingers over Naomi's aching body.**

"**Fuck," Emily groans as she feels the warmth between Naomi's legs. She feels a wave a desire hit her entire body as she presses her mouth to Naomi's, and works her hand more aggressively under Naomi's knickers. Naomi moans and shifts her weight under Emily, sliding off her own knickers. Emily moans at the new freedom her hand has to move and continues to slowly caress Naomi with her fingertips. **

**Emily breaks the kiss and moves down Naomi's body, grazing Naomi's skin with hers, until she rests her body in between Naomi's shaking legs. Emily kisses her way around Naomi's hipbones and inner thighs. She enjoys every inch of Naomi, teasing her until she reaches the place on Naomi where she wants to explore the most. Naomi raises her eye brows in surprise and gasps. Emily gently slides her tongue up Naomi, kissing her more passionately, as she feels Naomi's body react to her touch.**

**Naomi tangles her fingers in Emily's red locks. "Christ…Ems," is all she could muster. She pulls Emily's head into her hips and moans as Emily's tongue discovers and her buttons and proceeds to push them. Emily runs her hands up and down Naomi's legs, then moving her left up to her stomach and chest while her right hand stays below. Emily looks up at Naomi, who is panting with her eyes fixed shut, as she kisses her gently and slides into her. Naomi's eyes flash open at the sensation as she lets out a gasp, "Ems…FUCK!" Emily curls her finger upwards and feels Naomi's whole body shutter, she applies pressure and feels Naomi's pulse race. Emily feels Naomi's muscles tighten around her as Naomi gasps for breath and grinds her hips into Emily's face. "Oh my god…Em…FUCK!" Naomi shouts out as Emily feels Naomi's muscles contract rapidly around her finger. As Naomi's body starts to relax, Emily slowly removes her hand and places a few sweet kisses on Naomi's hipbones. She meets Naomi face to face and kisses her lips. Naomi, still gripping Emily's head, brings her hands to Emily's face and cups her cheeks. Naomi pulls back to look into Emily's eyes, "Ems, I know it may be fast…but…I love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you, years ago. And I believe that if you feel something, you should say it…so I'm saying it…" Naomi, clearly nervous about her feelings for Emily rambles on.**

**Emily breaks Naomi's stream of words with a passionate kiss. She cups Naomi's face and pulls back to look her in the eyes. "I love you too Naomi." Emily snuggles into Naomi's neck and relaxes her body onto Naomi's and kisses her cheek. "I love you so much." Naomi smiles in relief and realizes how incredibly lucky she is. **

**Naomi leans in and kisses Emily, her tongue meets Emily's and caresses it gently. Emily sighs as emotion pours over her. Emily feels Naomi push her onto her back and kiss her neck and shoulder aggressively. Naomi runs her hands over Emily's chest and lowers her head to kiss Emily's soft skin. Emily shuts her eyes with the shivers Naomi is sending all over her body. Emily brushes the side of Naomi's head, letting her know she's free to explore. Naomi kisses her way to Emily's knickers and looks up at Emily. Emily smiles and nods, and Naomi bites her bottom lip as she slips her fingers underneath the fabric covering Emily's hipbones, and slowly pulls them down and off Emily's body. Naomi smiles in awe of what she revealed and kisses her way up Emily's inner thighs, resting her hands on Emily's hips. Emily, already breathing heavy with anticipation, reaches down and grabs Naomi's left hand and squeezes it.**

**Naomi, who is enjoying taking her time, feels Emily's hips grind towards her face and she knows Emily can't wait any longer. She buries her face into Emily lap and kisses her tenderly. Emily gasps and her entire body convulses. Emily grabs Naomi's head and squeezes the blonde hair into her tight fist. Naomi savors the moment as she kisses and runs her tongue up and down Emily. Naomi slides her palms over Emily's legs and inner thighs before entering Emily. "FUCK," Emily gasps as she grips Naomi's head tighter, grinding her hips harder into Naomi's face. Naomi continues to lick and kiss Emily while applying just enough pressure to drive Emily crazy. Emily grabs her pillow and slams it over her head, burying her face into it. Naomi hears muffled expletives as she works her hand faster, massaging Emily with her tongue and lips. She feels Emily's muscles tighten around her finger, along with the shaking of her legs and torso. Naomi slides her left hand above her head to Emily's stomach, caressing her skin with her fingers and palm. With a jolt, Naomi hears Emily shout something that sounds like, "Jesus Christ" and feels her muscles squeeze and pulse rapidly around her finger. She senses Emily's muscles start to relax and kisses her way back up to the pillow which Emily's face is buried under. **

**Naomi ducks her head under the pillow and smiles, "Is this a party of one under here, or can I join?" She kisses Emily's cheek.**

**Emily giggles and turns to Naomi as she removes the pillow. "Sorry, I was afraid I was going to wake the house up." Emily's voice is lower and more raspy than normal**

**Naomi smiles at Emily and brushes a lock of red off her sweaty brow. Emily stares at Naomi in awe, "Wow. That was amazing."**

**Naomi grins, "Yeah, who would have thought we were such naturals eh?" Naomi snuggles into Emily and weaves her legs into Emily's. **

**Emily giggles, "Right." Emily pulls the covers over them as they start to cool off. "So do you like the music now?" **

**Naomi rolls her eyes and smiles, "I feel I'll be quite fond of this music from now on, yes." She tickles Emily and pulls her close. "I love you Ems."**

"**I know, I love you too." Emily smiles as she cuddles Naomi's neck. "Let's get some sleep, yeah?"**

"**Okay," Naomi squeezes Emily and they drift off to sleep, tangled in each other.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it's been a minute, I've been focusing on the other story. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, THANKS FOR READING AND FOLLOWING! :P AND OF COURSE A REVIEW ALWAYS BRIGHTENS MY DAY. **

Chapter 17

Naomi stirs to the music coming from Emily's computer speakers. "Paperweight" By Joshua Radin and Schuyler Fisk is softly flowing through the morning glow. Naomi shifts her weight and props herself on her elbow, peering over at the sleeping redhead next to her.

The music plays, "Mess up my bed with me, kick off the covers I'm waiting. Every word you say I think I should write down, don't want to forget come daylight. Happy to lay here, just happy to be here, I'm happy to know you." Naomi smiles and brushes Emily's hair off her face. "Paperweight on my back, cover me like a blanket." Emily leans back down and spoons Emily, wrapping her arm around her tiny frame. "And no need to worry, that's wastin' time. And no need to wonder what's been on my mind, it's you. It's you, it's you." Naomi places a gentle kiss on the back of Emily's neck. "And I give up, I let you win. You win cause I'm not counting. You made it back to sleep again, wonder what you're dreaming."

Emily wakes and turns her head back into Naomi, letting out a sleepy sigh. Naomi smiles and kisses Emily's cheek, hovering there smiling. Emily smirks, "Watching me sleep are we?"

Naomi squeezes her tightly, "Perhaps. You looked peaceful."

"What time is it?" Emily stretches and yawns.

Naomi turns towards the clock , "It's almost 10." Naomi nuzzles her head into Emily's neck.

Emily turns her head to the side and smiles, "I'm going to get us some breakfast." Naomi lifts her arm to release Emily. Naomi smiles as Emily turns to face Naomi and kisses her tenderly on the forehead, whispering, "Be right back." Emily hops up and grabs a tank and boxers, throwing them on to head upstairs. With a smile and a wink over her shoulder, Emily scoots upstairs.

Naomi smiles as she burrows into Emily's sheets. She shuts her eyes and relaxes in the warmth of their nest until a voice awakens her.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Naomi's eyes flash open in a panic, she is naked after all. Naomi looks over to see Katie standing in the doorway, arms crossed in fury. Naomi just stares at Katie, with her mouth hanging open. Naomi hears Emily's voice in the distance followed by quick footsteps.

"Katie, what the fuck are you doing in my room?" Emily runs to Naomi's defense.

"More like what the fuck is going ON in your room?" Katie huffs and points at the speechless Naomi.

"Fuck off Katie," Emily pushes past Naomi and walks into her room.

"No! I'm not allowed to have sleepovers with Freddie! This is total shit!" Katie throws her arms in the air in a fuss. "Fucks sake, YOU'RE NAKED TOO!"

Naomi sheepishly smiles, "I sleep naked." As she unconsciously pulls the sheets higher up her body.

Emily rolls her eyes at Katie and groans, "What did you want in the first place Katie?"

Katie pauses and rolls her eyes back at Emily, "I WAS going to ask to use your shower so I can get ready for my date with Freddie in an hour. James has locked himself in the upstairs bathroom and I refuse to be in there after him, God knows what he's doing in there."

Emily shrugs, "Fine, but come back in like 20 minutes okay?"

Katie smirks, "Fine, thanks. I'll leave you two lezzers to it then. I'll be back in twenty minutes so make it fast, yeah?" She turns on her heal and stomps up the steps.

Emily turns to Naomi, "I'm sorry. I didn't expect her to bust into my room like that." Emily joins Naomi on the bed. "Here." Emily offers Naomi some toast. "It's the only thing safe to eat here." Emily smiles and takes a bite of her own toast.

Naomi smiles and takes a bite. "So are your parents going to flip out?"

Emily smiles, "Dad's always at the gym this early, and mum had an early appointment at the salon. I saw a note on the fridge. I was about to make us some tea before I heard Katie's voice booming, would you like some?"

"Yeah, tea sounds nice." Naomi smiles, finishing her toast.

"Well, let's get some clothes on you and we can hang upstairs. I heard the water running upstairs so I know James in still in there. Katie normally is the one to use all the hot water, but James has been giving her some competition lately." Emily giggles and makes a disgusted face.

Naomi smiles and gets up, and picks up the articles of clothes that were thrown on the floor. "Hmmm. Maybe I could borrow something? These have been to the pub, the park, and well you know…" Naomi grins.

"Haa, yeah sure. I may have something that won't be too short on you." Emily laughs and rifles through her closet. She chucks a green jumper at Naomi's head along with a pair of pajama pants.

Naomi throws the clothes on as Emily turns off her computer. Emily pops into the bathroom and makes herself more presentable and brushes her teeth. Naomi joins her in the bathroom and does the same. It isn't long before Katie is back.

"Okay, can I please use the shower now?" Katie huffs with clothes in hand, in an attempt to be patient. "Freddie is going to be here soon."

"Okay Katie, we'll be upstairs." Emily rolls her eyes and takes Naomi's hand. They head upstairs while Katie happily uses Emily's shower.

Naomi giggles as Emily pulls her over to the couch and flops her down. Emily smiles and leans in, "I just realized I haven't kissed you properly yet." She lets out a giggle as Naomi pulls Emily closer and they connect lips. "Okay, well find us something to watch and I'll make that tea." Emily gives Naomi a quick, yet loving kiss on the lips and springs up. Emily tosses the television remote at Naomi and walks into the kitchen.

Naomi starts to flip through the channels and pauses on Chopped. She watches in awe as the chefs scramble to complete a dish involving Egg Plant, Pepperidge Farm Goldfish (original cheese flavor), prunes, and alligator meat. Emily makes her way back to the couch with two cups of tea in hand. "Whoa, what are they making? Are those goldfish crackers?" Emily laughs as she sets the cups down.

Naomi smiles and sings the Goldfish song, " I love fishes cause they're so delicious, gone Goldfishin'!" Naomi winks, "They smile back until you bit their heads off you know."

Emily laughs into her tea, "That's so sad and traumatic. Cute little smile on the Goldfish and you just eat it's face off."

Naomi smiles at Emily's concern for the Goldfishes' feelings, "You're so cute, I want to eat your face off." Naomi leans in and kisses Emily's cheek, "But I won't obviously." She grins.

Emily sets her tea down and leans in for a real kiss, smiling she whispers, "Obviously." Emily pushes Naomi over on the couch, claiming her lips aggressively. Naomi lets out a squeak as the tiny redhead pounces on top of her. As Emily pins Naomi down, she doesn't hear James enter the kitchen.

"Bloody hell! Are you fucking her?" James stands dumbfounded in the kitchen. "Where's my bloody camera when I need it?"

Emily jumps off Naomi, "Fuck, James!" Emily glares at James. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, it's rude."

"So is fucking a girl on mum's couch!" James looks at Emily and Naomi wide eyed. "Besides, mum said you were going to make me breakfast! So where is it?" Emily glares at her brother. "I'm so going to tell mum and dad you were fucking on their couch!"

Emily rolls her eyes, "Fine James. We weren't fucking, so shut your mouth. What would you like?"

James smiles victoriously, "Pancakes!" James smirks, "And a kiss from your girlfriend!"

Naomi flashes her eyes in horror at Emily. "You will not be kissing Naomi if I have anything to do with it."

"Naomi, hmmm that spells 'I moan' backwards…" James giggles, quite proud of his discovery while Naomi rolls her eyes. "Fine, but I want my pancakes!"

Emily smirks at Naomi and whispers, "Well you kinda do." Naomi smacks Emily's arm playfully. "Okay Pancakes it is…Naoms, you wanna help? I recall you're quite a wiz in the kitchen." Emily winks at Naomi as Emily takes Naomi's hand and leads her into the kitchen.

Within minutes, pancake batter is on the griddle and James happily sits on the couch watching cartoons, waiting for his breakfast. Emily and Naomi giggle as the rub elbows over the stove. Emily flips a pancake and splashes some batter onto Naomi's face.

"Oops!" Emily giggles and wipes Naomi's face with a napkin. "Sorry babycakes!"

"Hey, you know where this can go…I give you fair warning." Naomi winks and smiles as she nudges Emily playfully in the shoulder.

The girls complete a pile of pancakes and call James over to claim his breakfast. James practically take all the completed pancakes and drowns them in syrup. He leaves four pancakes left on the plate and runs back to the couch to stuff his face.

"You better not make a mess James!" Emily warns James, knowing their mum was not keen on eating elsewhere from the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Katie emerges from Emily's room and enters the kitchen. "Fantastic!" Katie grins and steals the last of the pancakes sitting on the counter. Emily and Naomi look at each other in shock and disgust.

"Hey, who said those were for you?" Emily glares at Katie, who is busy drizzling syrup on her stolen pancakes.

"Yeah? Well, consider us even then. I won't tell mum and dad your girlfriend slept over…naked." Katie smirks as she shovels a massive bite of pancakes into her mouth.

"NAKED!" James whips his head towards the kitchen. "Fuck me, I got to find my camera…"

"Eat your food James," Emily shoots him a look.

Emily and Naomi continue to make their own pancakes. Katie eats and runs out the door shouting out, "Later lezzers!"

James finishes and heads off to his friends house down the street. Finally, the girls are left to enjoy their breakfast in peace and kisses.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well hello! Sorry it's been so long for an update...real life, readng other fics, and writing the other story have distracted me! :D Here's the next chapter and I really appreciate everyone who's reading and enjoying this story! A big special thank you to the reviews, it really brightens my day to see that you took the time to push the button and jot something down! XD HOPE YOU ENJOY!  
>Steph xxooxx<strong>

"Naomikins! Are you and Emilio coming bowling tonight with Ef and I?" Cook throws her arm around Naomi's shoulder as the walk down the hall. He wiggles his eyebrows at her, "I know how you love sticking your fingers in holes yeah?"

Naomi rolls her eyes with a smile, "You know Cook, it never ceases to amaze me, the charm you have over women. I don't know _how _Effy keeps you all to herself."

"I wonder that myself…now what do you say? You in? I'll even let you grab my balls…" He winks with a gaping smile.

"Fuck's sake Cook," Naomi pushes Cook as they approach her locker. She smirks as she pops open the door and looks over her shoulder at Cook.

"You dropped something," Cook points to the floor at a folded piece of paper.

Naomi drops down to pick it up, "So what time is this soirée happening tonight?" She cocks her head looking at the paper and smiles.

"We were thinking around six or so…" Cook watches Naomi open the paper with a grin. "Ah, love is all around."

Naomi smiles at the giant heart drawn over the paper, with a simple 'I love you' written in the center. "I'll ask Ems and see if she's free and up to it yeah?" Cook smiles as his eyes are focused over Naomi's shoulder.

"If I'm free and up for what?" The husky voice startles Naomi and she slams her locker door shut. Emily smiles, "Sorry, did I scare you?" Emily leans in and kisses Naomi on the cheek, "Hi." Emily smiles over Naomi's shoulder at Cook, "Hey Cook." Cook nods and smiles as he leans against the lockers picking at nails.

Naomi can't control the cheesy smile that forms on her lips, "Cook here was inviting us to go bowling with him and Effy."

"Yeah?" Emily looks at Cook. "Sounds like fun," Emily smiles enthusiastically.

Cook claps his hands together, "It's sorted then! Ef and I will pick you up and we'll get some dinner before, how does that sound?"

Naomi nods and Emily smiles, "Sounds good to me." Emily responds.

"Great! Naoms we'll come to yours yeah? See you tonight!" Cook waves as he walks off.

Emily leans against the lockers while Naomi sorts her books to take home. Naomi looks up and smiles adoringly, "Thank you for my note by the way." Naomi throws her bag over her shoulder with a huff.

Emily takes Naomi's hand and looks at her, and with her free hand, she gives her a red origami lily.

Naomi takes it with a smile, "Awe, did you make this? This is amazing! What's the occasion?"

"Yeah, I learned how to do it at summer camp one year." Emily grins and blushes slightly. "It's been three months, you and I." Emily squeezes Naomi's hand.

"Has it been that long?" Naomi acts surprised as they walk to the bike rack. "Do people celebrate three months?"

Emily rolls her eyes, "I don't know." Feeling a little silly now, "Yeah well, I just am happy and excited…call me sentimental."

They continue outside to the bike racks. Emily approaches her bike and sees a little blue gift bag hanging off the handlebars. She gasps and skips over to her bike while Naomi grins and continues at her current pace. Emily pulls the bag open and removes a piece of blue tissue paper, crumpling it in her fist. Her face lights up when she sees a little figurine of a orange tabby cat riding an orange moped. The kitty is wearing a red helmet, with its little stripped orange ears popping out. Its whiskers are blown back by the wind and slightly curl under his big goggles. This kitty is also sporting a Cheshire grin with his paws grasping the controls of the moped.

"I saw it and thought of you." Naomi smiles as Emily examines her present. "You've been talking nonstop about getting an orange Vespa…so I couldn't help but get it."

"I love it!" Emily smiles so hard that her dimples look like they're about to pop off her face. Emily steps forward and kisses Naomi sweetly.

Naomi lets out a soft chuckle and smiles, "Happy three months Em." She kisses Emily one more time before they decide to take off.

"Where are you doing tonight?" Katie asks Emily as she flops on the couch, holding the remote intending to channel surf.

"I'm actually going to go bowling with Cook, Ef, and Naomi around six. Why?" Emily questions as she shuts her textbook.

Katie shrugs, "No reason, just curious." Katie stares at Emily for a few seconds before opening her mouth and hesitating again.

Emily rolls her eyes, "What Katie? Spit it out."

Katie huffs, "Nothing. I was just thinking…"

Emily smirks, "Thinking…?" Emily stares at Katie expectantly.

"I'm just curious how long you're going to keep this up okay?" Katie blurts.

Emily crinkles her face up, "Keep what up Katie?"

"This charade with Naomi. I mean, are you really in love…with a girl. I mean, I've tried to understand and I don't. You know mom sure as hell is going to understand, let alone allow it." Kate crosses her arms and lifts her eye brows.

"Well then, it's a good thing she's not going to find out then." Emily glares at Katie. "What's your fucking problem today anyway." Emily scoots her chair out from under the kitchen table loudly and stands up, collecting her notebooks and such.

Katie throws her head back, "I don't know Ems. It just doesn't seem real. I mean, Freds and I have been together longer than you two and _we _didn't celebrate out three months. _We _don't do little things like you do."

"And that's _my _fault? Don't blame Freddie's lack of enthusiasm towards you two as a couple on Naomi and I. Fuck's sake. Don't discredit _our _feelings for each other either, cow." Emily storms off and heads downstairs to her room. In the process she left her figurine, that had slipped out of her bag, on the floor.

Katie bites her lip and looks at the ceiling with a huff. She shakes her head and lifts the remote to the television and begins to flip through the channels. Katie hears the door crash open and two loud voices disturbing Katie's solitude.

"NO WAY GORDON!" James comes thrashing about holding a magazine with Gordon McPherson, James' better half, chasing him.

Gordon stops in his tracks, "Hey Katie…" He stands there and waves with a silly smile on his face.

"OH MY GOD!" James' voice is heard from his bedroom. Gordon is snapped out of his Katie trance and scampers off to James' room.

"HEY GIVE IT BACK!" Katie can hear Gordon whining at James.

Katie rolls her eyes at the boys and goes back to her viewing. But not long before the doorbell rings. "Fuck's sake!" Katie chucks the remote onto the cushion next to her and storms to the door.

She yanks the door open to reveal a stunned Naomi. "Hey Katie, I'm here to get Ems."

Katie just rolls her eyes and walks away from the door waving Naomi in, mumbling to herself. "Erm…okay then." Naomi looks around and steps in before entering the house. "I guess I'll just go on down then." The sounds of some dramatic medical show blasting from the other room, Naomi realizes Katie is no longer paying attention to her, so she opens the basement door and pads her way down to Emily's room.

Naomi reaches the last step and hears water running. She cringes and hesitates opening the door, knowing that Emily is expecting her but she _is _a little early. In her thoughts, the water stops and Naomi let's out a lung full of air in relief. She listens for a minute before knocking on her door. "Ems? It's me, not your pervy brother."

Naomi hears Emily chuckle get closer and the door opens. Emily is standing in her undies with a towel on her head, "Hey you, come on in. I'll be ready shortly."

Naomi slinks through the door and takes a seat on Emily's bed. "So Katie, as usual, was a delight when she let me in." Naomi smirks. "What's her deal?"

Emily shakes her head as she pulls a Rainbow Bright tee over her head. "Hell if I know. She was giving me crap earlier about us being too happy, therefore we aren't real." Emily rolls her eyes and pulls up her skinny jeans. "I think she's jealous." Emily walks towards Naomi brushing her still wet hair.

Naomi nods as she pulls Emily towards her, "I'd be." Emily smiles as Naomi pulls her in for a kiss. "Well, forget her and her moody cowness. We're going to have tonight…and she's not." Naomi smiles and pats Emily's bum.

A loud crash that can be heard everywhere in the house comes from James' room. Katie screams, "Fuck's sake James! Keep it down, mum gets home in twenty minutes and if you don't quite down in three seconds I'm telling her that you stole Gordon's fanny magazine!"

"I've got a natural curiosity for a boy my age!" James huffs as he stomps down the steps and towards Katie on the couch, Gordon following behind him. Katie rolls her eyes at both boys. "What's that?" Katie shrugs uninterested. James bends down to pick up Emily's figurine and inspects it. He looks at it and makes a face as he flips it over to see an inscription reading, 'I love you Emily, happy 3 months.' James laughs and looks at Gordon, "My sister is a lezza now, her girlfriend is really hot."

Gordon looks at Katie with a huge grin and Katie stops him in his tracks, "Not me dip shit, Emily." Gordon shrugs and looks back at James, who slams the figurine down on the table and the boys giggle as they run off. Katie just rolls her eyes again and starts tinkering with her phone.

Emily and Naomi come up from the basement, "Whoa, what was all that about?"

Katie looks over at Emily and Naomi, "James and his stupid friend who's like obsessed with me."

Emily lifts her eyebrows, "Okay, well. We're off. See you." Emily and Naomi turn and head towards the door.

"Emily!" Katie yells last minute.

Emily turns back, "Yeah?"

Katie rolls her eyes, "I'm jus in a bad mood yeah? I'm sorry I was a krabby patty to you. I think it's nice you two are getting along so well." Katie musters a smile.

Emily smiles, "You've been watching too much SpongeBob Katie, but thank you. Hope you feel better soon."

"Yeah, thanks." Katie smiles slightly and goes back to her show.

With two honks, Emily and Naomi's snogging session on the couch is ended. "They're heeeerrrreeee." Naomi giggles.

"Are you ready to get you butt kicked?" Emily playfully teases Naomi.

"What? No, what makes you so sure you're going to beat me?" Naomi defends her bowling capabilities.

"I'm a Fitch, that's what." Emily smirks and puts her coat on.

"Whatever…" Naomi rolls her eyes holding the door open for Emily. With a smile on her face, Naomi watches Emily's bum pass by.

"Perving are we?" Emily giggles.

"Nope, just trying to remember what your bum looks like…before I kick it!" Naomi slams the door behind her and giggles her way past Emily to Effy's car.

Effy smirks at the arms flailed Naomi running towards the vehicle. Naomi opens the door and jumps in, with Emily right on her tail. "Hey Naomi…are you being attacked by bees?" Cook laughs at Effy's comment.

Naomi huffing in laughter, "Emily seems to think she's going to beat me in bowling." Naomi smiles at Effy in the rear view mirror. Emily laughs with a confident grin.

Effy cocks her head, "I don't know Ems. See whereas Naomi has her issues with walking and talking, for some reason bowling she has quite a knack for." Naomi grins at Emily and Emily squeezes her thigh with a playful eye roll.

"Yeah Emilio, I should've it mentioned earlier, Naomi is a champ when it comes to bowling." Cook chimes in. "SO! Where are we eating, this Cookie Monster is HUUUUUNGRY!" Cook growls out the window while all three girls roll their eyes.

"I don't care, we can just eat there if you want." Naomi speaks up.

"Oh yeah! They have some great fish tacos!" Cooks smirks.

Emily and Naomi look at each other and roll their eyes. Effy smiles, "We can just get a pizza or something, I'm cool with that." Everyone nods in agreement.

They pull up to the alley and open the doors to the loud cracking of pins and the indescribable smell of rented shoes mixed with smoke. Cook strolls up to the counter and gets a lane while the girls get their bowling shoes. Cook saunters up and gets his while the ladies slip into their own.

Naomi smiles as she looks at Emily's feet, "Only you can make these shoes look cute." Emily smiles and tap dances around in them adorably.

Cook takes his shoes and points to the lane, "This may ladies, lane eight…is great!" Effy rolls her eyes at Cook's rhyming.

"I'm going to place our pizza order while you get set up okay babe?" Effy sets her jacket down and points to the concessions stand. Cook nods and plops down in front of the lane's score keeper. He chuckles as he types in their names.

Naomi is checking out all the balls looking for the perfect size and weight. Emily finds one and comes back to the lane satisfied with her choice. "Nice Cook." Emily laughs as she sees the names and order of the players.

"I'm up first! Gotta break those pins in!" Cook grins as the screen reads 'Cookie Monster' and he lines himself up with the pins. With a crack Cook saunters back with only two pins left. "Not too bad of a start, just getting warmed up." He grins as he retrieves his ball from the return and takes another shot.

"Nice Cook, a spare…not too shabby." Naomi smiles as she appears with her choice ball.

"Well good thing you're here, cuz look at that…MUFFY is up next!" Cook cheers proudly and claps as Naomi rolls her eyes and walks up to their lane. She takes a breath and makes her approach, clearing all the pins at once with a giant crack.

"WHOA! Nice one Blondie! Nice one!" Cook hoots from his seat next to Emily. "See, told ya Ems…a champ."

Naomi returns with a sly grin and looks up at the screen. "Ems, I'm guessing that's you next?"

Emily smiles and shakes her head as she see 'MUNCHIE' flashing on the screen. "Thanks Cook." She says with a smile and turns on her heel to face the pins. Emily focuses and throws the ball, but her thumb gets stuck a bit. "Fuck, no!" Emily cringes as she watches her ball cruise straight for the gutter. She turns around with a sheepish smile, "My thumb got stuck."

Naomi smiles sympathetically while cook just grins and blurts out, "That's what she said."

Emily retrieves her ball and inspects it closer, with a shrug she tries the ball again. With a crack Emily knocks all the pins down. A smirk appears on her face as she returns to her seat. Naomi licks her lips and smiles, "Ms. Fitch you may give me a run for my money."

"Ah my turn, yay." Effy deadpans as she returns from placing their order to see 'Queen Elizabeth' flashing on the screen. She takes the ball and practically drops it down the lane and walks away. Effy takes a drag off her cigarette while she waits for her one pin to be cleared and her ball to be returned. She takes her second try and gets a gutter ball.

Emily and Naomi smile at Effy's lack of interest and talent as Effy takes her seat. "What?" Effy asks, "So I don't play sports, sue me."

After Naomi claimed the first game with 105 points, Cook and Emily with 103 points, and Effy with 15, the pressure is on. They are on their last frame of the second game and Emily and Naomi are neck and neck. Cook got too confident and had a gutter ball streak. Effy enjoyed her pizza and managed to get over twenty points at least.

Cook manages a spare, "Yes!" He victoriously dances back to get his ball. He takes his last turn and gets 8 more pins. He smiles as he returns to his seat looking at his score of 85 points. "Awe man, not gonna cut it." He shrugs at Effy who just laughs with her 20 points.

Naomi takes a breathe and takes her shot, "STRIKE! HA!" Naomi shouts with a smile. Emily rolls her eyes as Naomi takes her second turn. Naomi finishes with eight more pins, and then a spare giving her 112 points. Naomi grins happily as Emily gets up for her turn.

Emily takes her turn and only hits six pins. "Crap." Emily shakes her head. She gets her ball for her second turn and pulls out three more pins. She returns to see Naomi celebrating over Emily's 106 points.

"The mighty Fitch has fallen!" Naomi laughs as Emily takes her seat, smiling at the surprisingly competitive Naomi Campbell.

Effy gutter balls her last turn and takes her shoes off. "I'm done with this joint, let's bounce. Good job Naoms, you are queen of the pins." Effy smiles as she puts her regular shoes back on.

Emily and Naomi change their shoes while Cook clears out the computer. "Well Blondie, good show. Once again, you crumbled the Cookie Monster." Naomi smiles and pats Cook on the back.

They pile into the car and drive off to take Emily and Naomi home. "Hey Ems, do you just want me to drop you off at yours or Naomi's?"

"I'm actually pretty tired, you can just drop me off my mine, if that's okay?" Emily looks at Naomi and yawns, covering her mouth with one hand and squeezing Naomi's with the other. Naomi nods and smiles as she brushes her thumb over Emily's knuckles. Emily's phone alerts her that she has a new message from Katie:

**Mum found your cat thingie on the table  
><strong>**and was to asking questions,but asked  
>James, not me<strong>…**She is freaking out,  
><strong>**just thought I'd warn you. :(**

Emily looks at her phone in horror, "Fuck me."

"Everything alright Ems?" Naomi asks, looking at Emily with concern.

"Um, my mum knows about us." Emily looks at Naomi with fear. "I'm not ashamed of you or us in any way, but my mum…she's a different story. I don't think my dad gives a crap, as long as I'm happy…but mum, she's always expected me to be like Katie. I guess James blew my cover?"

They pull up to Emily's house and Effy puts the car in park. She looks back at Emily, "You going to be okay? You can always come back to mine if not."

Emily cringes at her mother's yelling that is carrying through the house's walls. "No. Thanks though, this will only get worse if I try and hide from it." Emily looks at Naomi. "I'll call or text you later okay?" Emily give Naomi a kiss and whispers, "I love you." She smiles at Effy and Cook, "Night guys! Thanks for the ride, I had fun!" Emily takes a breath and gets out of the car to face the wrath of Jenna Fitch.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello there :D Sorry it's been a minute since the last update! This isn't the longest chapter, but it's something haha :D Thanks for reading and let me know what you think :D Enjoy!**

Emily takes a breathe before turning the handle on the door. She hears Katie's voice through the glass of the windows accompanied by aggressive shadows and hand gestures. Emily bites her bottom lip and drops her head as she opens the door.

"Mum! Would you just chill the fuck out babes!?" Katie screams back at her mom.

"ROB! Did you just hear what she said to me!" Jenna screams at Rob, whom seems to have drifted off to his happy place. "Fuck Rob! She said fuck to me! And you can address me as your mother, not 'babes' thank you very much!"

"Well mum, if you weren't freaking the hell out perhaps I wouldn't have to use that kind of language!" Katie rolls her eyes as she notices Emily's presence in the hallway.

"Jesus! What's all this about!?" Emily speaks up as she literally enters hell's kitchen.

Jenna stops in mind holler and cocks her head at Emily. "You have a lot of explaining to do missy!"

"Okaaaay? What?" Emily inquires innocently.

Katie rolls her eyes, "I'm out of here." Emily watches her walk off and upstairs.

Emily stares expectantly at her mother who is now standing with one hand on her hip and the other firmly massaging the bridge of her nose. "Emily." Jenna draws out with a huff. "Can you please explain to me what this is?" Jenna holds up the cat figurine to Emily.

Emily snatches it from Jenna's hand. "It's from my girlfriend okay?"

"Fine, but I don't get the inscription. Whhhy would a friend say those things?" Jenna's cold brown eyes burn into Emily's.

"Because she's my _girlfriend_ mum! Her name's Naomi, and she's rather beautiful."

"So you've been nailing her?" Rob gets up from his seat on the couch and walks towards Emily.

"Rob! Don't encourage her!" Jenna's head snaps from Rob back to Emily. "Emily… you're not well, gay. You just haven't met the right guy yet."Emily rolls her eyes, "Oh come off it mum! Don't be that cliché…" Jenna huffs in response and her Dad just shrugs.

"Rob! Are you going to be productive here?" Rob just shakes his head.

"What? She's attractive love." Rob grins sheepishly and cowers away from Jenna's glare.

Jenna flashes back to Emily. "Why can't you be more like your sister? She's happy and dating a boy… Frankie right? Anyway, you two are more alike than you realize. I would know, I've watched you two grow up."

"I'm not Katie mum! I am my own person, and it's Freddie by the way." Emily cuts her mother off. "When we were young, Katie wanted to be a professional shopper and I wanted to be…"

"A cat." Jenna smirks as she interrupts. "And I said you could be anything you wanted…just not gay!"

"You mean not happy? Well I'm well on my way then." Emily rolls her eyes and walks past her mother.

"That's _not_ what I mean. Emily you're still young, how do you even know for sure that you're you know…" Jenna huffs as she turns to follow Emily into the kitchen.

"Yeah well, who is this Naomi girl than anyway ?" Jenna snaps at Rob.

"She seems quite nice love. I met her one day before I was leaving for the gym." Rob smiles at Emily.

"Rob, you know how impressionable Emily can be, did you know this was going on?" Jenna scolds Rob."Jenna…calm down yeah? All I know is that lately our little girl has been smiling and happy. That's all that matters to me. Love is love dear." Rob steps over to Emily and throws his arm around her shoulders.

"LOVE!? Do you really think you're in love?" Jenna snaps and throws her arms in the air.

"What is the big deal!? You work with Graham and he's gay as a window!" Emily snaps back.

Jenna shakes her head, "Why won't you listen to me for once. Is it so out of the question that I might know what's best? I'm just trying to help you!"

"I don't _need _help mum! I know I am!" Emily throws her arms in the air in frustration. "I know I'm gay…always have been, always will!"

James pops into the kitchen to grab a apple, "I've seen her box of fannies!" Emily snaps her head at James and gives him a warning glare. Emily looks back at her mother who throws her hands in the air.

"You think you know…" Jenna turns on her heal and storms off.

Emily watches her walk off and looks back at her dad. "Come her Emsy." Rob pulls her in for a hug. "Just let her cool off, yeah? She just may need some time to come around."

Emily smiles at her dad, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm going to go to bed now." Emily shrugs and heads downstairs to her room.

She does a face plant into her bed and screams into her pillow. Once she was officially out of breath, she lifts her head when she hears a knock at the door. "Ems? It's me? Can I come in?" Katie's voice is muffled behind the door.

Emily gets off the bed and opens the door. Katie smiles sadly and nods as Emily opens the door, inviting her in. "You okay?" Katie asks as she sits on the bed.

Emily places a knee onto her bed and sits on her leg, dangling the other leg off the bed. "I guess. I mean, how would you feel?"

Katie shrugs, "Like shit. But it's something you can't help or change right?" Katie pushes Emily's hair off her shoulder.

Emily looks down at her hands, "Nope."

Katie takes a breath and puffs it out of her cheeks in rapid succession. "Well then. You've done nothing wrong, and she'll just have to accept things." Katie rubs Emily's knee and smiles at Emily.

"Yeah, thanks Kay. I guess it will just take some time." Emily shrugs. "Well if you don't mind, I kind of feel like being alone." Katie nods and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

Katie walks up the steps and hears her parents arguing in the garage. She steps closer and puts her ear to the door.

"Rob _don't you dare_ bring up Rose!" Jenna hisses at Rob.

"What?!" Rob whispers back, "I'm just saying! This is _just _like it! You two were so close and she kissed you and _you _freaked out! Don't displace _your _confusion of your youthful experience on Emily."

"Rob! Keep your voice down!" Jenna growls. "I went to enough therapy in my past to not bring this up again. I am trying to protect her from the pain I went through okay?"

"What pain love? You met me? You love me? This whole kiss thing shouldn't be an issue!" Rob throws his hands in frustration. "Women…complicating and over analyzing everything! Open your eyes love, Emily is happy! The happiest I've seen her in a long time, why are you trying to take that away from her?"

Jenna bites her lip as her eyes begin to well up, "That is the last thing I'm trying to do. I want my children to be happy…you just don't understand." Jenna turns away from Rob and hides her tears.

"I think I know more than you think love, and it's okay you don't have to tell me…but I think I understand where you're coming from. But please, just let Emily do her own thing right now. Give Naomi a chance, you haven't even met her yet." Rob rubs Jenna's arms and places his chin on top of her head.

Jenna sniffs, "Okay, I'll try." Rob smiles in silent victory.

Katie hears Rob and Jenna shuffling and coming closer to the door. She scampers away and races up the stairs to her room.

Rob and Jenna enter through the garage door and stop for a quick kiss. "I'm going to go talk to Emily." Rob nods and walks into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Jenna pads her way down the basement steps and stops at the door. She knocks on the door, "Emily? Can we talk?"

Emily rolls her eyes and grumbles as she rolls over on her side. "I'm tired mum."

"It will only take a moment, I'll be brief." Jenna looks down at her feet. "Please?"

Emily pushes herself off her knees in a huff and heads to the door. "What mum?" Emily leans on the doorframe and cocks her head at her mother.

"May I come in?" Jenna smiles softly.

Emily rolls her eyes and slumps off the door, throwing her arm out to the side offering her mother inside. "Okay, so…"

"Emily, I'm sorry I reacted the way I did." Jenna blurts and takes a seat on Emily's bed. "I…I just want the best for you. I don't want you to endure unnecessary pain and suffering."

"Unnecessary pain and suffering?" Emily mimics. "Mum, I'm not on drugs or anything like that…I'm in love."

"I just don't want you to go through what I did. At this age, you have hormones raging and emotions can easily be confused." Jenna pauses and looks at her folded hands.

Emily tries to suppress a smile, "Mum? What do you mean, go through what you went through?" Emily tries to catch her mom's avoiding eyes. "Are you referring to a boy you liked…or a…"

"It doesn't matter Emily, I'm just saying love is a strong word and you should be sure before you say it." Jenna snaps and takes a breath, clearly flustered..

"Mum? Are you okay?" Emily cringes at her mother's strange defensive behavior. "It's hard to tell things about yourself, isn't it? To have others judge you and make yourself vulnerable. I get that, and loving someone means doing just that. I'm not going to suffer of endure pain with Naomi mum, she would never hurt me intentionally."

Jenna releases a breath in a huff, "Sweetie, you say that now. But people tend to look of for themselves, and I just don't want to see you get hurt when this Naomi girl changes her mind about things."

Emily's face softens and she reaches out for her mom's hands, "I know. Thank you. But if that happens, I'll learn from it and be stronger for the future. Plus, I'll need my mum there to help me through…right?" Emily smiles at Jenna.

Jenna nods and sniffs as she wipes away a tear, "Right, well…she'll have to come to dinner sometime soon so we can meet this young lady."

"Yeah, I'll ask her." Emily smiles.

"Well, I'll let you get to bed or whatever." Jenna gets up and kisses Emily on the forehead before making her exit.

Emily yawns as her mother exits and reaches for her phone. She sends Naomi a quick good night text and pulls back the covers. She snuggles into her bed and smiles into her yawn when Naomi responds with, "Love you too, sweet dreams xxoo."

**Short and sweet :) just wanted to throw a little update out there! I'm a bit distracted with the newest addition to my stories :D Hope to have another update...soooonish XD Thanks again for reading! xx**


End file.
